Le ciel est bleu
by Pioupioute
Summary: UA. OC-insert. C'est horrible. J'ai froid, j'ai faim, je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où j'ai le malheur d'être, ni aucun souvenir de comment j'y suis arrivée. Il va bientôt pleuvoir, je suis effondrée dans la boue sur le bord de la rue en train de pleurer. Des personnes qui parlent une langue familière mais incomprise passent devant moi en m'ignorant.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.

Avertissement: il y aura, dans cette histoire, des mentions de drogue, d'alcool, certainement de la vulgarité, des sous-entendus sexuels et des mentions d'activités en rapport avec le sexe, qui ne seront d'ailleurs probablement pas absolument tout le temps hétérosexuelles, voire assez souvent homosexuelles (pas seulement, je sais que tout le monde n'est pas gay ou lesbienne), et de la violence assez probablement, mais tout cela devrait rester au rating T. Donc rien de vraiment hard, mais je préfère prévenir quand même. Ah! Et puis, le début pourrait être aussi plus joyeux, et il y a peu de chance que cela s'améliore spectaculairement dans les prochains chapitres. Et pour finir, si ce n'était pas assez évident, cette histoire est du type OC-insert. Pas de réincarnation, mais quand même une fille de notre monde qui se retrouve dans celui de Naruto. Oh, et pendant que j'y suis: je ne pense pas avoir fait trop de faute d'orthographe, mais ma syntaxe est approximative, mes phrases en moyenne trop longues, et ma concordance des temps hasardeuse. Malgré cela, j'espère que mon histoire reste agréable à lire.

Je pense que j'ai fait le tour. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Les jours tristes

C'est horrible. J'ai froid, j'ai faim, je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où j'ai le malheur d'être, ni aucun souvenir de comment j'y suis arrivée, je tiens à peine debout à cause d'un mélange de fatigue, d'hypoglycémie et d'hypothermie. Il va bientôt pleuvoir, je suis effondrée dans la boue sur le bord de la rue en train de pleurer. Des personnes qui parlent une langue familière mais incomprise, puisque je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'apprendre plus que quelques mots de japonais à travers ma consommation d'anime, presque une obsession il y a quelques années, passent devant moi, dans le meilleur des cas en me jetant des regards méprisants et dégoûtés, plus fréquemment en m'ignorant. Je me recroqueville un peu plus sur moi-même au passage d'un shinobi. C'est ce qui m'a le plus choquée, hier, et qui m'a convaincue de ne pas essayer de chercher quelqu'un qui parlerait anglais. Quand je me suis réveillée, dans une ruelle sombre et glauque et sale et puant la pisse et digne d'un quartier défavorisé américain du milieu des années soixante-dix, à quelques secondes de la rue où je tente sans aucun succès de mendier de quoi manger, la première chose que j'ai vu c'était une femme -très jolie au demeurant- sauter de toits en toits au-dessus de ma pauvre tête qui me faisait -et me fait encore- terriblement souffrir. Deux autres personnes la suivant promptement m'ont confirmé que non, je n'étais pas au beau milieu d'une hallucination. J'aurais préféré.

Il me semble que je suis à Konoha, mais pour être honnête, la seule chose qui importe en ce moment est de garder le peu de chaleur corporelle qu'il me reste, et trouver quelque chose à manger. La faim me mord les entrailles comme un chien enragé. J'ai l'impression qu'une bête insatiable me dévore de l'intérieur, ses crocs plongeant dans ma chair et l'arrachant encore et encore tandis qu'elle se régénère immédiatement, comme si j'étais Prométhée et que l'aigle de Zeus venait se repaître de mon foie. Peut-être que cette histoire était en fait une métaphore de la faim. Je n'espère pas, car si c'est le cas la pauvre victime devait souffrir atrocement. J'ai toujours trouvé que le roi du panthéon grec donnait un peu trop dans la démesure.

Ma tête me tourne et mon esprit vagabonde tandis que mon ventre me donne envie de me plier en deux de douleur. C'est comme si quelqu'un avait plongé une barre de fer chauffée à blanc dans mon intestin, et s'amusait à la tourner et la retourner. J'ai toujours eu de la chance de manger tous les jours à ma faim, et de ne jamais avoir à patienter plus d'une heure les jours où mon emploi du temps au lycée faisait que je mangeais à 13h, et que les premier signes de faim se manifestaient alors vers 11h30.

La pluie se met à tomber, froide et fine, et en quelques secondes je suis complètement trempée alors même qu'il ne pleut pas du tout violemment mais au contraire qu'on dirait presque que de minuscules rayons de lumière sont en suspension dans l'air. C'est très beau, mais je n'ai pas la tête à apprécier l'intérêt esthétique du temps. Mes tremblement redoublent d'intensité, et je me met à claquer des dents, alors même que je tends la main dans l'espoir futile qu'un passant me donne une petite pièce.

Ainsi passe la journée, incroyablement longue, et j'ai l'impression qu'elle se traîne de façon infinie, à la vitesse d'un escargot déshydraté. Alors que la nuit tombe, et que je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure qu'il est, je me lève péniblement, et, grelottante, mes jambes tremblantes comme si j'étais dans une situation de vie ou de mort -ce qui pourrait bien être le cas- je me traîne jusqu'à la poubelle d'un immeuble voisin, que j'ai repéré ce matin. Si les gens ici sont moitié moins gaspilleurs que ceux de notre monde, je devrais trouver de quoi me nourrir, au moins un peu.

Je ne trouve pas grand chose. D'un autre côté, j'ai l'impression périphérique -je ne suis pas en état d'avoir un processus de pensée plus complexe que le strict minimum- que je suis dans un quartier plutôt pauvre. Il est tout a fait possible que les habitants ait trop de mal eux-même à trouver de quoi manger pour jeter de la nourriture à moins que ça soit vraiment au-delà des limites du comestible. J'engloutis la demi-pomme que j'ai trouvé, après avoir gratté avec beaucoup de prudence les endroits moisis, et les quelques nouilles instantanées restées au fond d'un bol en aluminium. Pas très tri sélectif, tout ça. D'un autre côté, il est tout à fait possible qu'il n'y en ait pas, comment pourrais-je le savoir?

Je m'éloigne en marchant presque droit malgré ma faim qui n'a pas été calmée, le froid qui me transperce jusqu'aux os et le mal de tête qui me vrille le crâne. Je trouve un recoin presque à l'abri de la pluie qui n'a pas cessé, et tente de m'endormir.

Je me réveille le lendemain matin, et je ne saurai dire si le monde est vraiment en train de tourner autour de moi ou si c'est mon hypoglycémie -presque familière depuis hier- qui a décidé que quoi que dise mon oreille interne, je ne suis pas immobile. Je me lève doucement, avec prudence, et garde une main contre le mur tout le long de mon trajet vers d'autre poubelles, celle d'une épicerie celles-là. Il doit être tôt le matin, car le soleil n'est pas encore levé, et seule une vague lueur à l'horizon, dans la direction de ce qui doit être l'est, derrière la grande falaise majestueusement sculptée, indique que l'astre va bientôt commencer sa course à travers le ciel. À l'opposé, la lune est basse sur l'horizon. Le ciel d'un bleu sombre comme j'ai toujours apprécié est maintenant dégagé, et des étoiles scintillent doucement au-dessus de ma tête. Je souris amèrement, car c'est la seconde chose vaguement belle que j'ai vu depuis mon arrivée ici avant-hier. Moi qui avait l'habitude de sortir fréquemment dans la forêt voisine de ma maison, pour observer la nature, les animaux et le vert des arbres qui m'a toujours coupé le souffle, j'aurais espéré que Konoha soit un peu plus... je ne sais pas. Pas aussi désespérant, glauque, lugubre et déprimant.

Je fouille les sacs poubelles et sort quelques plats préparés, dont je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'ils contiennent ni même de si ils sont dans les limites du raisonnable pour la consommation humaine. Je referme soigneusement les sacs, pour que les chiens errants ne fassent pas trop dégâts en fourrageant dedans, et que le pauvre commerçant qui m'a permis de trouver de quoi me remplir le ventre ne se retrouve pas à devoir ramasser les ordures au milieu de la rue à cause de ma négligence. Puis je prend les plats et retourne dans mon recoin. C'est au fond d'une impasse, au coin d'un immeuble insalubre, sous des boîtes aux lettres, et le toit de la maison adjacente s'avance un peu et m'a abrité de la pluie.

J'ouvre le premier plat tout préparé, et commence à manger lentement en mâchant bien. Une fois que j'ai terminé, je range les deux autres dans le sac en toile que je trimbale à droite et à gauche. Il est détrempé, son contenu également, taché de boue et d'autres choses dont je n'ai probablement aucune envie de connaître la nature. J'ai encore faim, mais comment savoir si je trouverai d'autres choses à manger plus tard? Il vaut mieux que je garde ce que j'ai.

Une méchante brise bien froide s'est mise à souffler et je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander en quelle saison nous sommes. En attendant, je me suis remise à frissonner. Je me recroqueville en position fœtale pour essayer de m'exposer le moins possible aux bourrasques.

Le soleil a commencé à monter dans le ciel, et le lumière claire du petit matin donne un autre visage à cette ville. Les murs blancs prennent les teintes roses-orangées de l'aube et il me semble voir une autre cité que celle sordide, sombre, froide et impitoyable à laquelle j'ai pour l'instant été confrontée. Je ne vois pas grand chose de là où je suis, malgré le fait que la ruelle où je me tiens est en haut d'une pente et que de l'autre côté d'une rue perpendiculaire, des escaliers étroits et vieux descendent entre des immeubles et des jardins. Je me lève et m'avance lentement jusqu'au bout de la rue. Je me place en haut des escaliers, et devant moi s'étend tout le reste de Konoha. En face, les visages sur la falaise sculptée semblent veiller sur la ville. Dans le quartier derrière moi, la plupart des bâtiments sont des immeubles, mais à mes pieds il y a un vrai mélange de style architecturaux et de hauteurs. Des maisons traditionnelles japonaise côtoient d'élégant immeubles qui ont un air presque haussmannien, et une tour comme je n'en ai jamais vu dans mon monde se tient au milieu de la ville. Je crois que c'est celle dans lequel se trouve le bureau du maître Hokage.

Des jardins et des arbres apportent une touche de végétation à la ville, qui est plus petite que celle ou je vis, ou plutôt vivais, et les rayons du soleil levant sont doux et clairs. On pourrait presque penser que l'astre lui-même révère la ville et sa beauté, tant les faisceaux de lumière semblent la caresser. Sans aucun doute, Konoha est plus belle que n'importe quelle autre ville que j'ai déjà vu. Mais c'est une beauté trompeuse. J'ai vu le côté sombre de ses rues, avec les rats qui courent entre les ordures, les junkies qui se piquent dans les ruelles sales, les enfants au regard vide qui les contournent pour aller faire je ne sais quoi, les habitants tous plus indifférents au sort des autres personnes dans les rues, et les tueurs, magnifiques et gracieux qui en forment le cœur social mais qui eux aussi passent sans plus d'un regard vers les formes sales recroquevillées dans les rues les plus couvertes de crasse.

Je me tiens en haut d'escaliers qui serpentent jusqu'au pied de la petite colline, avec des bâtiments décrépis mais toujours avec un certain charme qui en couvrent les flancs, le vent qui me transperce la peau siffle dans les allées sinueuses, alors que le soleil se lève sur une ville belle mais indifférente comme un ancien amour qui s'est lassé de toi. Je sens des larmes couler sur mes joues, et elles brouillent ma vue déjà gênée par mes lunettes sales mais que je n'essaie pas de nettoyer, quand mes vêtements ne feraient très probablement qu'empirer la situation.

C'est maintenant que l'ampleur de la situation me frappe : je suis dans un monde étranger (qui eut crû que cela fut possible?) dont je ne parle pas la langue, sans ressources, sans amis, sans rien ni personne qui puisse m'aider ou me donner une direction à suivre.

Alors que je sanglote en haut de ces marches, en me serrant moi-même dans mes bras comme pour me réchauffer, j'entends une voix derrière moi, qui parle d'un ton interrogateur. Je ne me retourne pas. À quoi bon ? Même si c'est à moi qu'on s'adresse, ce qui est peu probable, je ne suis pas en mesure de répondre.

Mais la personne derrière moi -un enfant, je dirais, d'oreille- insiste, et continue à parler à toute vitesse dans une langue que je ne comprends pas. Je continue de pleurer, et soudain une petite main se pose sur mon avant-bras et tente de me faire me retourner. Lentement, je suis le mouvement, et devant moi se tient un garçon d'environ six ans, peut-être un peu plus, peut-être un peu moins, qui me sourit comme si j'étais la seule personne au monde. Au monde, je ne sais pas, mais dans ces rues à cette heure là, c'est une possibilité. Même les drogués sont rentrés dans des caves ou des entrées d'immeuble.

Il parle à nouveau, et je lui dis que je ne comprends pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il ne peut pas me comprendre non plus, et je n'attends rien de lui. Il me regarde d'un drôle d'air, et je lui rends la pareille. Il a des cheveux blonds mal lavés, de grands yeux bleus comme un ciel d'été, et trois marques sur chacune des joues.  
Je suppose que ce serait arrivé un jours ou l'autre, si j'avais réussi à me faire une vie dans ce monde. Mais je n'anticipais pas que ce serait aussi tôt. Enfin bon. J'ai rencontré Uzumaki Naruto. Que faire maintenant ?

* * *

PS: la musique "Les jours tristes" fait partie de l'OST du "Fabuleux destin d'Amélie Poulain", et a été écrit par Yann Tiersen.

À bientôt j'espère,

Pioupioute


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Je n'ai toujours pas de droits sur Naruto et son univers. Quelqu'un pour me les offrir pour mon anniversaire, dans deux semaines?

Tout ce qui est rapporté en discours direct est à penser en japonais, ou quelque soit le nom que vous aimez utiliser pour la langue du Narutoverse. Tout ce qui n'est pas entre guillemet est à penser soit en français, soit en japonais en fonction du contexte. Il n'y aura pas de vrai dialogue avant que le personnage ne soit capable de construire et/ou de comprendre au moins des phrases rudimentaires. Ce qui n'est pas instantané, mais que je ne vais pas laisser traîner indéfiniment car c'est moyennement intéressant, une histoire sans interaction.

Guest, ta review m'a fait plaisir, et je suis très contente que cette histoire te plaise. Il va falloir attendre cependant un peu pour entrer dans le vif du sujet. Ajoute à ça que j'ai tendance à écrire le moindre détail...

trollforever, merci de ton soutient.

Ce chapitre comporte sûrement des fautes de frappes et des erreurs d'accord et de syntaxe, je m'en excuse.

Et je pense que le rythme de parution des chapitres sera assez irrégulier.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Trust me

Naruto s'est remis à me parler, et je lui ait à nouveau dit que je ne comprenais pas, et lui ne peut comprendre ce que j'ai dit. Pour lui, cela doit ressembler à des sons inarticulés et sans le moindre sens, surtout quand on prend en compte le fait que plusieurs des sons français n'existent pas en japonais. Ou quelque soit la manière dont ils appellent la langue unique qui semble être parlée dans tout ce monde.

Il a l'air surpris, et puis pensif. Puis son visage semble compatissant, et finalement il me fait à nouveau un grand sourire. Je le lui rends à peine, mais je me sens un tout petit mieux. Mon moral remonte péniblement le gouffre dans lequel il est tombé. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, comme il y retombera forcément après.

C'est à mon tour d'être surprise. Il m'a pris la main et me tire pour que je le suive. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire d'autre, et je me laisse donc guider à travers les rues. J'ai été vraiment déconcertée par son action et je dois faire une tête comique puisqu'il éclate de rire à la vue de mon visage quand il me jette un coup d'œil. J'arrive à redresser les coins de ma bouche dans une vague grimace qui voudrait être un sourire, et il semble apprécier cela, puisqu'il me le rend, en mille fois plus éclatant.

Il lâche ma main, et je regrette la sensation de sa main dans la sienne. Le contact humain m'avait manqué, pendant ces trois journées interminables. Nous sommes devant un immeuble qui n'est ni en meilleur, ni en pire état que ceux autour. Il a même l'air un peu plus propre. Naruto babille à nouveau, et je me force à être attentive. Si je dois rester ici, il faut que je tente d'apprendre la langue aussi vite que possible.

Nous montons dans des escaliers, jusqu'au troisième étage. Il sort une clef de sa poche et l'introduit dans la serrure. À cet instant, mon estomac décide de me rappeler que je n'ai pas mangé grand-chose ces dernières 72 heures, et gargouille bruyamment. Naruto se remet à rire et pousse la porte. Il me fait signe d'entrer, et je le suis sans vraiment savoir ce que je fais. C'est peut-être le fait que quelqu'un me donne quelque chose à faire, et me permet ainsi de repousser le moment où je vais devoir réfléchir à ce que je dois et peux faire maintenant, si je veux survivre.

C'est peut-être juste que je refuse d'y penser, de penser, mais quoi qu'il en soit, j'entre à sa suite. Je ferme la porte derrière moi. Le couloir est petit et nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'espace. Il fait chaud, ici, en revanche, et je me sens un peu mieux. Je prends exemple sur mon hôte et retire mes chaussures. Mes tennis en toile ont souffert, et je doute qu'elles retrouvent jamais leur couleur d'origine. À voir la grimace de Naruto, je crois qu'il pense la même chose. Néanmoins, il parle à nouveau avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme tandis qu'il me fait signe de le suivre. Je dois avoir l'air complètement perdue, car il semble amusé à nouveau. Il m'attrape encore une fois et me mène au bout du couloir, ce qui fait à peu près trois pas pour moi et six pour lui.

Son appartement est petit, mal rangé, crasseux et mal entretenu. C'est peu étonnant, si on prend en compte qu'un enfant y vit _seul_. À notre gauche, il y a une petite cuisine avec les ustensiles et les appareils ménagers nécessaires, et rien d'autre. À notre droite, une pièce qui semble faire office de tout pour Naruto, puisqu'à côté d'un canapé défoncé se trouve un futon défait. Il y a une étagère plutôt vide, un placard dont l'une des portes est appuyée à côté contre le mur. Au fond, une porte doit conduire à une minuscule salle de bain.

Pendant que j'inspectais son appartement, Naruto, toujours en train de parler joyeusement, a mis de l'eau à chauffer dans une bouilloire dont le fil est dénudé. Je grimace. Si ce n'est pas dangereux, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Qui a pensé que c'était une bonne idée de le laisser vivre _seul_? En attendant, il me fait de grand signes pour que je m'assois à sa table.

Encore une chose qui me déstabilise : il a beaucoup trop confiance en moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense de moi, mais il ne devrait pas inviter des gens rencontrés au hasard dans la rue, surtout au vu de son quartier. Il est tout à fait possible que quelqu'un décide de lui voler son argent, ou de purement et simplement saccager son appartement et le battre, sans autre raison que de vouloir le faire. Sans parler des prédateurs sexuels et des maquereaux. Je ne suis pas sûre que les rares enfants que j'ai croisé depuis mon arrivée allaient à l'école. Et je suis sûre qu'au moins un d'entre eux était drogué. Et pour autant que j'en sais -ce qui ne fait pas grand chose- quand un enfant est drogué, c'est en général parce qu'un adulte lui donne de la drogue. Pour le rendre plus docile.

J'espère vraiment que je me trompe à propos de ces enfants, mais je me sens d'humeur pessimiste. Je me suis assise sur l'une des deux chaises autour de la table de la cuisine, et Naruto est en train de regarder dans son placard. Il finit par en sortir deux bols en aluminium de nouilles instantanées. Il en pose un devant moi, un devant l'autre chaise, prend la bouilloire et prépare tout cela avec de la fluidité venant de l'habitude. Il s'assoit devant moi et se remet à nouveau à me parler. Je suis pourtant à peu près sûre qu'il a compris que moi, je ne le comprend pas.

J'essaye de changer l'expression de mon visage pour qu'elle reflète toute l'étendue de ma confusion. Il me sourit et pousse un des bols vers moi. Ces derniers contiennent -surprise, surprise- des ramen instantanés. Il continue de me parler en me tendant des baguettes. « Merci pour le repas » dit-il. C'est une des rares choses que je comprends en japonais. J'essaye maladroitement de répéter. Il relève la tête et me regarde intensément, apparemment pris au dépourvu. Je me force à relever la commissure de mes lèvres. Ses joues doivent être douloureuse, à force de faire des expressions comme celle qu'il arbore en retour. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que son sourire puisse s'élargir encore plus, mais quand je tente de prononcer " merci ", j'ai peur pour une fraction de seconde que son visage se retrouve scindé en deux. Est-ce vraiment une source de joie telle pour lui, qu'une inconnue sale, exténuée, affamée, qui ne parle même pas la même langue, massacre un timide remerciement pour exprimer une gratitude qu'elle ressent à peine.

Ce n'est pas que je suis ingrate. C'est juste que je n'ai pas assez d'énergie -de volonté, d'envie- pour ressentir quoi que ce soit. Je suis comme engourdie, je n'arrive pas à me rendre compte que ce que je vis, c'est ma réalité et non juste un spectacle que j'observerai en vue à la première personne. Même si tout à l'heure, j'ai pris conscience de la situation, je me sens encore détachée, étrangère aux événements dans lesquels je vais tout de même avoir à jouer un rôle actif. Il va falloir que je me reprenne, que je me prenne en main, que je commence à réfléchir par moi-même.

Ça me terrifie. Je n'ai jamais eu à le faire. Toute ma vie, j'avais des proches autour de moi pour me dire quoi faire, pour prendre des décisions à ma place, pour m'aider à faire les choses. Mes parents, par exemple, on toujours été juste derrière moi à s'assurer que je faisais ce qu'il fallait quand il le fallait, à me dire quel choix je devais faire.

Cela peut paraître triste. Peut-être que pour quelqu'un d'autre ça l'est. Mais pour moi, ça signifie surtout que je n'avais pas à endosser la responsabilité pour quoi que ce soit. Je pouvais être tranquille, et blâmer les autres quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Peut-être que je n'étais pas libre, à laisser les gens autour de moi faire mes choix à ma place. Mais qui a dit que je voulais être libre ? Contrairement à beaucoup d'autre personnes, j'avais conscience de ce qui se passait dans ma vie, et si quelque chose ne me plaisait pas, je pouvais agir -à peine, je suis affreusement paresseuse- et régler le problème, si je trouvais que cela en valait la peine.

Peut-être que c'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais réussi à tisser de vrais liens forts avec qui que ce soit. J'avais des amis, en nombre, mais aucun de vraiment proche. Si j'étais restée, il est fort probable que la plupart des amitiés que j'avais tissé au lycée se seraient dissoutes dès les grandes vacances.

Plusieurs personnes m'ont dit que j'étais trop désinvolte. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai. J'aurais plutôt tendance à dire que je me laisse trop porter par le courant. J'ai envie de catégoriser cela comme de la paresse, mais il y a des risque que ce soit plus proche de la lâcheté.

J'ai toujours détesté l'idée de responsabilité. J'ai toujours tenté de m'y soustraire de toute les manières possibles. J'ai même réussi à ne pas prendre la responsabilité de moi-même une bonne partie du temps, une fois que j'ai été considérée comme assez âgée pour que je puisse me prendre en charge.

Peut-être que je n'étais pas libre. Mais je n'étais pas malheureuse. Mon seul choix volontaire était celui de laisser les autres choisir pour moi. Je ne veux pas dire par là que je les laissais me dire comment m'habiller, comment penser, quelle musique écouter. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que pour les choses importantes, j'attendais de voir la décision des autres et ce qu'ils me conseillaient avant de suivre gentiment la voie que cela traçait. Je refusais la responsabilité, donc.

C'est Sartre qui disait que la liberté allait de pair avec le fardeau de la responsabilité, et que dans l'absolu, on ne pouvait y échapper.

J'ai envie de dire que l'on peut. Mais il semble que ce ne soit pas possible indéfiniment, car me voilà confrontée à mon pire cauchemar : il n'y a personne pour me dire comment je vais vivre ma vie ni même comment je vais me débrouiller pour me donner la chance de la vivre.

C'est vertigineux. C'est terrifiant, perturbant, horrible.

Sur cette pensée je finis mon bol de ramen que j'ai ingéré distraitement. Je relève la tête et me retrouve plongée dans les orbes azur de mon vis-à-vis. Il me sourit à nouveau -il a l'air d'aimer cela- et me fait signe de le suivre.

Il fouille dans un tas de linge qui a l'air plus propre que le reste, et me lance une serviette et une sorte de peignoir. Comme je suis encore assommée par la situation, mon cerveau qui est éparpillé dans toutes les directions alors que j'essaie de réprimer la panique qui me serre la gorge, mes réflexes sont encore plus lents que d'habitude et je me prend le vêtement dans la figure. Cela fait rire Naruto. Il y en a un de content, c'est déjà ça.

Il m'entraîne vers la porte du fond qui est effectivement une petite salle de bain. À grand renfort de geste, il m'explique quelque chose, et je comprends qu'il me propose de prendre une douche. Je ne vais pas refuser. Je le remercie à nouveau, et à nouveau il me sourit comme si c'était ce qu'il y a de plus merveilleux dans tout les univers dont je suppose l'existence. C'est... triste. Tiens, on dirait que mon indifférence liée au choc commence à disparaître. Tant mieux, sinon en plus de tout le reste j'aurai eu besoin d'une longue et douloureuse introspection à propos de mon insensibilité émotionnelle.

Il referme la porte derrière lui, ce qui me surprend un peu : comment un enfant qui vit seul peut-il avoir intériorisé la notion de pudeur ? Je ne vais pas me plaindre, et je me déshabille promptement. Je prends ma douche vite, même si j'ai envie de rester sous l'eau chaude aussi longtemps que possible. Qu'est ce qui me dit qu'il ne sacrifie pas sa propre douche, en me laissant en prendre une ? D'un autre côté c'est vrai que je suis vraiment, vraiment très sale, bien plus que ce à quoi on pourrait s'attendre après -seulement- trois jours dans les rues.

Après avoir enfilé le peignoir qui me couvre jusqu'à mi-cuisse, je sors de la petite pièce. Naruto relève la tête de l'endroit où il était penché à préparer un sac. Il me sourit à nouveau et je le lui rends presque. Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer les effets d'une douche sur le moral.

Il me parle à nouveau et encore une fois j'essaie d'exprimer toute ma perplexité par l'expression de mon visage. Ça commence à devenir répétitif. Il pointe un doigt vers lui et parle. J'arrive à comprendre Uzumaki Naruto. Donc il s'est sans doute présenté. Il pointe ensuite son doigt vers moi. Je hausse les épaules. Ce n'est pas comme si il pouvait prononcer mon prénom, et je ne suis pas sûre que c'est vraiment une bonne idée de mettre en évidence le fait que je suis étrangère. Même si évidemment, si on considère le fait que je ne parle pas la langue, est assez... difficile à rater. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Naruto fronce les sourcils, et répète ce qu'il a dit. Je réponds de la même façon, après l'avoir pointé du doigt à mon tour et prononcé son nom aussi bien que possible. Il hoche la tête, il a l'air... déconcerté ? J'ai toujours eu du mal à comprendre consciemment le langage corporel d'autrui. Il a une expression étrange, la bouche tordue, les yeux grands ouverts me fixant. Il se ressaisit, et lentement, prononce : "Fu-ku". Je suis confuse. Il me pointe à nouveau du doigt : "Fuku" répète-t-il. On dirait bien qu'il est en train de me donner un nom. Je ne suis pas sûre d'apprécier, mais qu'est-ce que ça change ? Il va bien me falloir un nom que les gens peuvent prononcer si je veux vivre ici. Je hoche donc la tête, et je me pointe du doigt, puis je répète consciencieusement : "Fuku ".

Il me fait un drôle de sourire, puis ferme son sac et se dirige vers l'entrée. Je le suis. Il me fait signe de repartir. Il ouvre la porte et je met mes chaussures. Il me fait non de la tête et pointe vers sa pièce à vivre. Il semble qu'il veuille que je reste. Je suis confuse. J'aimerai vraiment pouvoir communiquer autrement que par signes. C'est dans des moments comme celui-là que je comprends vraiment pourquoi l'humanité, malgré tout les problèmes et les malentendus que ça engendre, a inventé le langage. C'est parce que sans, c'est encore pire.

Je retire mes chaussures et il me sourit de manière qui doit être encourageante. Je dois dire que la communication par expression du visage n'est pas la pire, mais fonctionnerait sans doute mieux si je n'étais pas totalement incapable de déchiffrer les expressions de mes interlocuteurs. Il me dit au revoir s'en va sans fermer la porte à clef, ce qui me laisse seule dans son appartement avec mes pensées. Plus moyens d'y échapper, maintenant. Je soupire et retourne dans la pièce principale. Elle n'est pas plus en ordre que tout à l'heure.

Je pense mieux quand mes mains sont occupées à faire quelque chose de machinal, répétitif, ou quoi que ce soit qui ne demande pas trop de réflexion. Je pourrais faire la vaisselle, mais il y a en gros trois paires de baguette et un verre à laver. À la place, je déniche dans le placard un paquet de lessive à la main à moitié plein. Je ramasse les vêtements sales qui traînent un peu partout, y compris les miens, je vide mon sac en toile et le rajoute au tas, ainsi que mes chaussures qui m'ont servi fidèlement assez longtemps pour mériter que j'essaye de les sauver, et amoncelle le tout à côté de l'évier à deux bacs de la cuisine. Je bouche l'écoulement, met une quantité de lessive qui me semble adaptée, et fait couler de l'eau presque tiède, pour conserver l'eau chaude au cas où Naruto a un ballon et non une chaudière.

Je me lance dans cette tâche et commence à trier mes pensées. Je ne dois pas céder à la panique, ça ne m'avancera pas à grand chose. Il faut que je réfléchisse calmement, et que j'envisage tout les angles, que je sois scientifique, comme dirait mon père. Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est qu'il faut être non seulement méthodique mais aussi essayer de penser à autant d'alternatives que possible.

Ce que je sais, pour commencer : je me suis réveillée il y a trois jours dans une ruelle de Konoha. La dernière chose dont je me souviens avant, c'est de m'endormir la veille de l'épreuve de philosophie. Ce qui est peut-être arrivé : je suis en train de rêver. C'est improbable, compte-tenu de ce que j'ai ressenti. De plus, ce qui se passe est bien trop logique pour être l'un de mes rêves. Mes rêves sont beaucoup plus étranges que ça : pour l'instant, je n'ai vu aucune personne de mon entourage qui agirait de manière totalement décalé par rapport à leur caractère, aucun personnage de fiction n'est passé devant moi en train de faire quelque chose qui même dans leur univers est impossible, et il n'y a pas d'arbres à cookies, qui sont des personnages -oui des personnages- récurrents de mes rêves. Et ais-je mentionné le fait que ce que j'ai ressenti était bien trop fort et réaliste pour que ce soit un rêve ?

Je pourrais être dans le coma, mais là se pose d'une part la question de comment c'est arrivé, et d'autre part, se passe-t-il quelque chose comme cela quand on est dans le coma ?

Je crois que ce qu'il s'est passé importe peu. Il ne vaut mieux pas que je me dise, oh, c'est bon, je suis ''juste'' dans le coma, quoique je fasse ça finira bien, et qu'en fait ça ne soit pas le cas et que je meure de bêtise. Je me fais la réflexion que ce serait... et bien, bête, pendant que j'essaie d'enlever une tâche particulièrement tenace sur un des survêtements de Naruto.

Il faut que j'apprenne la langue parlée ici. Je n'ai pas le choix. Mais ça ne va pas se faire instantanément, et il faut que je trouve une place où dormir, et de quoi m'acheter à manger. Peut-être que mon hôte me laissera rester, mais ça ne règle pas le problème de la nourriture. Déjà que le gosse n'a pas grand chose sur les os, ce qui pourrait aussi être dû à une mauvaise alimentation, mais j'aurais tendance à penser que c'est un mélange entre le peu de nourriture à sa disposition et la mauvaise alimentation. Je me demande si les commerçants lui font vraiment payer plus cher qu'il ne le devrait. Que ça soit le cas ou non, il ne peut pas se permettre de nourrir une personne -adulte- en plus. Même si il me laisse rester, ce qu'il a l'air plutôt incliné à faire, il faut donc que je trouve un moyen de me procurer de quoi m'alimenter. Il y a sûrement un marcher paysan, et peut-être que je pourrais obtenir des fruits et des légumes invendus.

Je ne peux pas travailler, car je ne parle pas la langue d'ici, je ne peux même pas remercier convenablement la personne qui m'a plus ou moins sauvée !

J'ai fini de rincer les vêtements. Je les laisse sur le bord de l'évier et part à la recherche de quelque chose pour les étendre. Je finis par trouver du fil à linge dans le placard, entre un gond et un paquet de riz plein de charançon. Deux clous sur des murs opposés me permettent d'accrocher la ficelle et j'étends le linge mécaniquement, mais aucune idée de génie ne me vient.

Je fais la vaisselle, et toujours rien. Je range la cuisine, la pièce à vivre, le placard, et je n'ai toujours aucune solution. Toutes mes idées ont besoin d'une chose : apprendre à parler cette langue ! Je n'ai aucune idée du temps qui a passé, mais le soleil il est plus de midi, car le soleil est désormais de l'autre côté du ciel. Je sors un des paniers repas ramassé ce matin, et me rends compte qu'il est complètement moisis. L'autre aussi, donc assez probablement celui que j'ai ingéré l'était également. La nausée me monte à la gorge, mais je me force à me contrôler. Je les jette à la poubelle. J'espère juste que ce ne sont pas des moisissures toxiques.

Je n'ai donc rien à manger. Pour penser à autre chose que la faim qui est revenue et essayer de trouver une solution qui semble de plus en plus inatteignable à chaque seconde, je prends le balais et je commence à faire le ménage. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant fait de corvées dans toute ma vie qu'aujourd'hui, et je continue jusqu'à ce que l'appartement soit impeccable. Je suis en train de détruire une colonie répugnante de moisissures qui se sont installées dans la douche quand Naruto rentre.

" Je suis de retour ! " dit-il, et sa voix semble rayonner du simple fait de prononcer cette phrase. Vivre tout seul doit être déprimant, surtout quand on vit le reste de sa vie. J'essaye d'articuler du mieux que je peux ce dont je me souviens comme étant la réponse appropriée, et je le vois apparaître tout sourire dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il remarque alors mon activité et semble surpris.

Il dit quelque chose, dont la signification m'est toujours aussi obscure, et s'approche. Je me redresse pour le regarder, puis je me remet à frotter pour enlever ces saletés.

" Fuku ! Fuku ! " appelle Naruto, et je relève la tête. Il tente de prendre mon chiffon, mais je le tiens au-dessus de ma tête. Je suis plutôt petite, mais il a seulement six ans, donc il ne peut pas l'attraper. Il fait une grimace, puis décide visiblement de me laisser faire ce que je veux et sort de la pièce. Il est beaucoup trop mature pour quelqu'un de son âge. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne chose.

Après avoir complètement dévasté la colonie de champignons, action qui me laisse plus sereine que je ne l'étais avant de commencer mon entreprise d'éradication -très probablement parce que j'ai inconsciemment déversé toute ma colère, ma frustration et ma panique sur ces malchanceux- j'entre dans la pièce principale où mon hôte fait quelque chose qui ressemble à ses devoirs. Il était peut-être à l'Académie aujourd'hui. Je préfère ne pas le déranger, donc je range mon matériel ménager aussi discrètement que possible.

Je sursaute quand j'entends un cri rageur. Je me retourne juste à temps pour voir Naruto se saisir de son cahier et de son crayon et les lancer contre le mur dans un geste évident de frustration. J'aimerai pouvoir l'aider, mais la barrière de la langue est vraiment pénible. Alors à la place je ramasse les malheureux objets, les pose à côté de son sac et vais m'asseoir à côté de lui. Il est en tailleur, les mains posées paumes vers le ciel sur ses chevilles, et sa tête est baissée de manière à ce que ses cheveux m'empêchent de voir ses yeux. Je l'entends renifler, et finalement je passe un bras autour de ses épaules et le serre contre moi.

Il paraît désemparé pour un moment, mais finalement je sens ses bras s'accrocher au peignoir, et il commence à sangloter contre mon épaule. Je le serre un peu plus et murmure des sons qui n'ont ni queue ni tête, mais qui me semblent réconfortants. Nous restons comme cela pour un certains temps, et quand il arrête de pleurer, je me détache de lui et je le regarde dans les yeux. Ils sont rouges, et il essuie sa morve sur sa manche, mais il a l'air d'aller mieux. Je me lève, et je vais chercher des mouchoirs que je lui tends puis je lui ramène un verre d'eau. Je le lui passe avec un sourire qui se veut rassurant, mais je crains que le résultat soit un peu pathétique. D'un autre côté, je suis tout sauf rassurée et confiante en l'avenir, donc j'estime avoir une excuse.

Je me redresse, et je décroche du fil une veste sèche. Je la lui passe. Ma culotte est également sèche, ce qui est un soulagement car je n'étais pas très à l'aise sans. Je mets sa veste souillée dans une bassine que j'ai trouvée pendant que je nettoyais la salle de bain, puis part faire bouillir de l'eau dans la cuisine.

Je sors un bol de ramen instantanées et le prépare. Je lui apporte ensuite. Il est resté au même endroit à se moucher. Je ramasse les mouchoirs sales et les jette à la poubelle. Hors de question que mon travail ménager soit gâcher comme cela. Lorsque je reviens, Naruto pointe vers moi puis vers le bol de ramen. Je le pousse vers lui. Je fais des signes pour expliquer que je n'ai pas faim, et il a l'air de comprendre.

Ce n'est pas tout à fait un mensonge. Je ne me sens pas très bien, et l'idée de manger n'est pas très attrayante pour le moment. J'espère que c'est le contrecoup des émotions et non la conséquence des moisissures. Je m'installe donc près de lui, et je laisse mon regard vagabonder. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Je me sens mal à l'aise. Déjà que quand je suis avec des gens qui parlent la même langue que moi, j'ai du mal à tenir une conversation, alors en tête à tête avec quelqu'un que je ne comprends pas et réciproquement...

"Merci" me dit-il. Je ne sais quoi dire. Ça devrait être mon rôle de le remercier encore et encore. Je ne sais pas ce que je serai devenue sans lui. Aurais-je même survécu une journée de plus?

Quand il a finit, il se lève et va jeter le bol. Je décide de commencer à apprendre la langue. Je pointe vers son sac. Il penche la tête, il n'a pas compris. Je pointe vers le sac et je prononce des syllabes au hasard. Il saisit ce que je veux transmettre et articule clairement ce que j'espère est le mot qui correspond. Je répète consciencieusement après lui. Nous recommençons pour plusieurs objets. Il a l'air d'apprécier m'apprendre le vocabulaire. Au bout d'un moment, je baille. Je n'ai pas eu une nuit complète de sommeil depuis longtemps, donc ce n'est pas surprenant. Il déroule le futon et installe le coussin et la couverture.

Je refuse d'y aller et pointe vers lui. Il me répond en présentant deux doigts. Je considère le matelas. C'est vrai qu'il est assez grand pour servir à deux personne. Je me glisse sous la couverture, et je m'applique à mettre le coussin loin de moi. Cela le fait pouffer, mais il n'ajoute rien. Tant mieux. Il est grand temps que le gosse pense à lui.

Il a reprit son cahier et son crayon et semble déterminer à finir l'exercice. J'admire sa volonté. Exténuée, je glisse peu à peu vers le sommeil.

* * *

Le titre est celui de la chanson de Zola Jesus "Trust me"

À bientôt j'espère,

Pioupioute


	3. Chapter 3

Les droits sur le manga Naruto appartiennent à Kishimoto.

Le début de ce chapitre peut sembler étrange, mais ne vous découragez pas!

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 3 : People are Strange

Quand je me réveille, les lumières sont éteintes. J'ai beaucoup trop chaud, mais je frissonne. Je crois que je n'ai pas échappé à la malédiction des moisissures. Je me précipite vers les toilettes quand une vague de nausée me soulève le cœur. Pliée en deux au dessus de la cuvette, tremblante, je remarque à peine que j'ai réveillé Naruto et qu'il s'est approché, l'air inquiet. Ma tête me tourne et j'ai horriblement chaud. Je me sens très mal, comme si j'étais sur des montagnes russes qui monteraient et descendraient à chaque instant, et que simultanément mon estomac décidait de prendre son indépendance.

Je me penche juste à temps pour vomir dans la cuvette et non tout autour. Après avoir régurgité tout le contenu de mon estomac, je continue à avoir des haut-le-cœur. Je m'effondre par terre. Je suis fiévreuse et je n'arrive pas à penser de façon cohérente. Il me semble que Naruto essaye de me faire me lever. J'essaye, mais je retombe par terre lourdement. Le carrelage froid sous mes cuisses est inconfortable et je me met à claquer des dents. Une nouvelle vague de nausée me conduit à me repositionner au-dessus de la cuvette, mais je n'ai plus rien à vomir.

Je sens que quelqu'un pose une couverture sur mes épaules. Je la serre contre moi. C'est Naruto, qui me l'a apporté ? Ça doit être lui, il n'y a personne d'autre. Y-a-t-il quelqu'un ? La tête me tourne. J'ai froid. Pourquoi est-ce que le monde bouge ? Suis-je assise ? J'entends la porte d'entrée se fermer. Quelle porte d'entrée ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était ouverte ? J'ai mal. Est-ce que je suis en train de pleurer ?

J'entends des voix, mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'elles disent. Un coin de mon cerveau me souffle que c'est parce que nous ne parlons pas la même langue. Une voix de femme, je dirais la quarantaine, est en train de débiter ce qui sonne comme une litanie de reproche, coupée de temps à autre par la voix d'un jeune garçon -Naruto ? Pourquoi Naruto, qu'est-ce qu'il ferait ici?- qui a l'air franchement paniqué. J'essaye de dire quelque chose mais ma bouche est pâteuse.

Quelqu'un me force brutalement à me lever. Je m'effondre contre cette personne. J'ai mal au ventre. J'ai envie de vomir. J'ai soif. J'ai froid. De petites mains ajustent la couverture sur mes épaules et ferment ma main dessus. La personne qui me soutient passe mon autre bras au-dessus de ses épaules et commence à marcher.

Mes pieds se dérobent sous moi et un pic soudain de douleur me donne envie de me plier en deux. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi mal de ma vie. J'ai l'habitude de dire ça à chaque fois que je tombe malade mais je suis convaincue que cette fois-ci, c'est vrai.

On me traîne de marche en marche dans un escalier qui me semble infini. Soudain l'air froid me surprend. Des milliards d'étoiles dansent autour de moi, et j'ai envie de vomir. Il y a une main chaude sur mon bras droit, et quelqu'un à ma gauche me soutient. Nous titubons. Où allons nous ? Que se passe-t-il ? J'ai mal au ventre. Je crois que j'ai réveillé Naruto. Les moisissures que j'ai ingérées ont vengé leurs cousines. J'ai la tête qui tourne.

D'autres escaliers, mais eux sont en pierre et glacés sous mes pieds nus. J'ai froid. La personne à ma gauche sens la glycine. Ma mère me manque. Nous descendons sans fin vers un endroit sombre, des milliards d'étoiles dansent autour de ma tête et me donnent le tournis.

Tiens, on a arrêté de descendre. On chancelle désormais courageusement vers une destination, mais laquelle ? Depuis combien de temps marchons-nous ? J'ai beaucoup trop chaud, laissez-moi enlever cette couverture. Mais des mains la remettent constamment. J'ai la tête qui s'envole.

Nous arrivons dans un endroit très éclairé. Si j'étais chrétienne, ça m'évoquerait sûrement la lumière au bout du tunnel. Deux secondes. Je ne suis pas chrétienne, mais ça me l'évoque quand même. Uh. Le poids de la tradition extra-familiale introduit chez l'enfant lors de la socialisation secondaire est apparemment plus important que ce que j'estimais.

Tout bouge autour de moi. Pourtant je suis sûre de ne pas avoir bu d'alcool. Mais certaines moisissures produisent de l'alcool. C'est une drôle de vengeance, d'avoir produit de l'alcool dans mon estomac. Avec quoi l'ont-elles produit ? Mon estomac était vide.

C'est avec mon estomac ! C'est avec mon estomac qu'elles l'ont produit ! C'est pour ça que j'avais l'impression qu'il prenait son indépendance, toute à l'heure ! Parce qu'elles ont utilisé mon estomac pour faire de l'alcool ! Je tente de l'expliquer à Naruto et à la personne qui sent la glycine, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblent comprendre. Ils ne parlent pas la même langue. J'acquiesce à ce que je me dit moi-même.

Des mains plus grande que celles de la personne qui sent la glycine me soulèvent et m'allongent sur quelque chose. Je leur dis que j'ai froid. Naruto -c'est sa voix, j'en suis sûre- est en train de parler aux mains. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il raconte. Nous ne parlons pas la même langue. Il fait de plus en plus sombre. Où est ma mère ? Ou mon père ? Quelqu'un ?

* * *

Je me réveille avec la gorge en feu et les yeux qui pleurent. J'ai mal partout, comme si j'avais fait une séance de musculation qui concernait tout les muscles de mon corps _sans aucune exception_.

Je suis dans une chambre d'hôpital. En tout cas, une pièce qui ressemble à une chambre d'hôpital, qui a l'odeur d'une chambre d'hôpital et tout les objets typiques d'une chambre d'hôpital. Pas que je sois une grande experte. La seule fois où je suis entrée dans une chambre d'hôpital, c'est quand ma mère et mon frère étaient à la maternité après la naissance de ce dernier. J'avais six ans, et mon petit frère m'a laissé beaucoup plus de souvenirs que l'aspect de la chambre.

Il fait sombre, et j'entends la respiration de quelqu'un dans le lit voisin. Je me sens toute faible, mais je me redresse quand même. J'ai une perfusion dans le bras. Il semble que ma théorie du coma n'était peut-être pas si improbable que cela. Bien que c'est étrange : je suis sûre qu'au moins un membre de ma famille serait à mes côté dans ce cas. Sauf si... Non. C'est impossible. Ils vont bien.

J'utilise la perfusion comme bâton de marche et me dirige vers l'autre lit. Arrivée à quelques pas, je ne sais pas ce qui me brise le plus le cœur : le fait que je sois toujours dans le monde de Naruto, ou que ce dernier soit tellement en manque d'affection au point qu'il reste avec une inconnue qu'il ne comprend pas même quand il doit l'emmener à l'hôpital parce qu'elle est en train de vomir ses tripes sur le sol de sa salle de bain. Comment a-t-il fait, d'ailleurs, pour m'emmener jusqu'ici ? J'ai de vagues souvenirs d'escaliers interminables, mais à part ça...

Je m'assieds lourdement sur le bord de son lit, car je commence à être fatiguée. Il ouvre les yeux et se redresse si soudainement que j'ai un mouvement de recul, ce qui conduit à ma chute inélégante. Je finis étalée par terre, à moitié assommée par la perche de ma perfusion qui a été entraînée après moi. Naruto saute littéralement à terre et s'agenouille à côté de moi. Il me demande si ça va -encore une chose que j'ai retenu de mes années pendant lesquelles je regardais des anime sans arrêt- et je hoche la tête, encore désorientée.

Il a l'air soulagé, puis cours ouvrir la porte, et sors de la pièce. Je me relève et m'assois sur le bord du lit. Je me sens vraiment très faible. Naruto revient accompagné de quelqu'un qui doit être une infirmière. Elle commence à m'examiner, et ses mains brillent d'un doux éclat vert dans la pièce sombre. Elle passe beaucoup de temps à chercher quelque chose sur ma tête. Je ne me souvient pas de quoi que ce soit qui puisse demander autant d'attention, je ne me rappelle pas m'être cogné la tête ou quoi que ce soit.

Elle ne me parle pas, mais au bout d'un moment retire ses mains de mon crâne, vérifie que la perfusion est toujours en place et me recouche dans mon lit. Je me laisse tomber sur les coussins. J'ai les paupières lourdes et le sang recommence à battre dans mes tempes. Je ferme les yeux et je tente de me rendormir. Je suis vraiment très fatiguée. J'entends l'infirmière et Naruto murmurer pas très loin de moi. Ma tête me fait mal à nouveau. Ils s'arrêtent de parler et l'infirmière repart. Je me tourne comme souvent avant de m'endormir, mais le tuyau planté dans mon bras m'empêche de trouver une position confortable quand je ne suis pas allongée sur le dos. Je n'aime pas dormir dans cette position.

J'ai de plus en plus mal à la tête. Ma gorge me brûle également. Je me redresse brusquement et je me mets à éternuer. Ça fait beaucoup plus mal que ça ne le devrait. J'ai l'impression d'avoir ingéré des bouts de verre.

Naruto s'est approché. Il me demande si ça va. J'ai envie de lui répondre oui, mais non seulement ce serait un mensonge, mais en plus je n'en ai pas la force. Alors que je m'apprête à retomber sur l'oreiller, une nouvelle quinte de toux me secoue et pendant un moment, j'ai vraiment du mal à respirer. Ma tête tourne à nouveau, et j'ai l'impression qu'un tambour bat le rythme des pulsations de mon cœur sous mon crâne. C'est très déplaisant.

À chaque inspiration, à chaque expiration, mes poumons me brûlent. C'est douloureux. J'ai l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon, deux fois, puis d'avoir ingéré des bris de bouteille et d'avoir avalé de travers. J'ai mal, en somme. Naruto est en train de parler, mais une nouvelle vague d'éternuements le coupent. Je m'étouffe avec l'air que j'essaye de faire rentrer dans mes poumons qui eux-mêmes se sont transformés en brasier. Quelle joie.

N'empêche que ça ne ressemble pas trop à des symptômes d'intoxication aux moisissures. Je réussis à respirer plus ou moins normalement à nouveau. Je souris faiblement à mon nouvel ami, qui se tient toujours debout près de mon lit, l'air très inquiet. Je me laisse retomber sur le coussin et il tente de sourire en retour. Comme quoi même lui ne peut pas sourire en permanence.

Il retourne sur l'autre lit et se glisse sous les couvertures. Je ferme les yeux et tente de dormir. Mon crâne douloureux est très efficace pour m'en empêcher. J'essaye de m'imaginer des histoires comme je le fais d'habitude, mais le fait que je suis à Konoha, avec Naruto, me décourage. Je n'ai pas envie de penser au fait que ni ma famille ni mes amis ne sont là.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps passe. De temps à autre, j'ai une nouvelle quinte de toux qui me secoue comme un arbre au milieu de l'ouragan Katrina. Celui qui a dévasté la Nouvelle-Orléans. Mon mal de tête empire, et simultanément j'ai l'impression que le monde tourne autour de moi. J'ai trop chaud, mais repousser la couverture me semble trop d'efforts. Je suis si fatiguée que je veux juste dormir. Et au bout de l'éternité, finalement, le sommeil m'accueille.

Je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe après, ni pendant combien de temps. Parfois, j'entends des voix autour de moi, mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'elles disent. Parfois, je sens vaguement des mains sur mon front, ou sur mon bras. Je n'arrive pas à formuler une pensée cohérente. J'ai mal. J'ai mal et je le fais savoir. Je ne crie pas, car ça me ferait encore plus mal, mais je gémis. J'ai chaud, aussi. Et je tremble. J'ai envie de bouger, mais je n'ai pas envie en même temps. Ce serait trop pénible. Il m'arrive de dormir. Je pense que je dors. J'ai tout le temps mal à la tête.

Au bout d'un moment, je ne sais pas combien de temps a passé, la douleur s'estompe jusqu'à disparaître, et je m'endors. Après, mon esprit part encore plus dans tout les sens. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un nuage dans ma boite crânienne et je ne pense que des choses stupides. Mais j'ai assez de pensées cohérentes, parfois, pour remarquer la présence de Naruto à mes côtés. Il me parle, la plupart du temps. Puis après je me rendors ou je repars dans une chaîne de pensée totalement illogique et quand je suis de nouveau lucide, je ne saurais dire combien de temps s'est écoulé. D'autres personnes sont là aussi, de temps à autre. La plupart font partie du personnel soignant, mais je suis sûre d'avoir vu le troisième Hokage au moins une fois, et qu'une femme d'âge mur qui portait un kimono était venue avec Naruto à l'occasion.

Plus tard, la douleur revient peu à peu, et ma tête est de moins en moins perdue dans le brouillard. J'ai mal, mais l'intensité de la douleur n'est plus celle d'avant. J'ai la gorge sèche, et j'ai toujours l'impression d'avoir avalé des morceaux de verre. Ma notion du temps est de moins en moins distordue, mais le fait que je pique du nez de façon aléatoire et que je n'ai aucune idée de la durée de mes siestes impromptues rend quand même l'évaluation de l'écoulement du temps difficile.

J'ai remarqué que Naruto ne dort plus dans ma chambre, mais il est quand même assit près de mon lit fréquemment quand je suis réveillée et assez lucide pour m'en rendre compte.

Alors qu'un jour -au vu de la repousse de mes poils sous les aisselles, au moins un mois après mon arrivée à Konoha- il me parle, je me surprends à comprendre un peu ce qu'il dit. C'est étonnant. Je n'aurais pas pensé que même malade comme un chien, probablement shootée à de la morphine par voie intraveineuse -une deuxième perfusion apparue comme par magie dans mon bras est de moins en moins remplie à chaque fois que je me réveille, ce qui me fait beaucoup penser à une technique pour désaccoutumer le corps-, à mi-chemin entre la réalité et le pays des nuages en barbapapa dans lesquels ma tête flottait, mon cerveau aurait pu commencé à apprendre une nouvelle langue de façon inconsciente. C'est surprenant, mais je ne me plains pas. J'ai vraiment, vraiment envie de pouvoir parler et discuter et interagir avec mon entourage.

Un jour, j'ai la tête complètement claire et sans douleur pour la première fois depuis je ne sais combien de temps, on m'a enlevé la perfusion supplémentaire, ma gorge va beaucoup mieux, et j'ai un rythme d'alternance des phases d'éveil et de sommeil presque normal. Et j'ai faim. Très faim. Depuis que ma lucidité est revenue, je n'ai avalé que de l'eau. Je suppose que la perfusion qui reste est pour me nourrir par intraveineuse, mais il n'empêche que j'ai envie de manger, et d'avoir quelque chose dans l'estomac. Mon ami est là, et il monologue comme à son habitude pendant que je l'écoute, concentrée. Je veux pouvoir lui répondre aussi vite que possible. Une infirmière entre dans la pièce, et Naruto s'interrompt.

J'ai envie de parler. Je veux dire à l'infirmière que je veux manger. Mais ma connaissance de leur langue est encore -plus pour très longtemps je l'espère- plus lacunaire que la structure d'un atome, et j'ai peur de dire n'importe quoi et de me ridiculiser. Après tout, je ne peux pas être sûre que ce que je pense comprendre a vraiment la signification que je lui donne. C'est peut-être stupide d'être aussi nerveuse, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à être suffisamment confiante en moi-même pour ne pas imaginer que je raconte n'importe quoi, même quand je sais que ce que je vais dire est vrai et certain, dans des situations similaires. Et c'est encore pire maintenant parce que _je ne parle pas cette langue_. L'infirmière et le jinchuriki qui s'ignore sont en train de parler. Le ton de voix de la première est sec et tranchant, et celui de Naruto est sur la défensive. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit à cause du sujet de leur conversation. Dire que ça ne me plaît pas est un euphémisme.

Je prends donc mon courage à deux mains et le serre contre ma poitrine. Je me racle la gorge pour attirer leur attention. Rien. La femme est toujours en train de toiser mon ami, et ce dernier essaye d'arborer l'expression la plus neutre possible. Ce n'est pas une franche réussite, mais moi à son âge je n'aurais jamais pensé à même essayer. Que lui le fasse... Je décide d'être impolie et de leur couper le parole. Je ne pense pas qu'ils m'en voudront beaucoup. Comme je ne connais toujours pas grand chose en japonais, je bredouille la phrase suivante :

-Je mangerai des ramen. Ils se tournent vers moi et j'ai l'impression à cause de leurs regards qu'une seconde tête m'a poussé pendant leur discussion. Je ne suis pas certaine du verbe vouloir, donc je ne l'ai pas utilisé, mais je suis sûre que Naruto a déjà prononcé une phrase similaire plusieurs fois -je n'ai pas compté, mais il a parlé de ramen très, très fréquemment-, et j'ai même utilisé le bon pronom, j'en suis certaine grâce à ma consommation d'anime il y a quelques années. J'ai peut-être prononcé de manière absolument horrible, ou alors j'ai dit quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec ce que je pense avoir dit, ou-

-Moi aussi je veux manger des ramen ! s'exclame Naruto joyeusement. Il semble que j'avais raison à propos du verbe vouloir. Tant mieux. Il me sourit de façon tellement lumineuse qu'il faut que je détourne les yeux avant de me brûler les rétines. L'infirmière est bouche bée. Littéralement.

-Je veux manger des ramen, je répète alors que je regarde cette dernière dans les yeux. Elle ferme la bouche, et se rue hors de la pièce. Je regarde le battant de la porte claquer contre le mur avant de se refermer à moitié, confuse. Je me tourne vers Naruto. Il est encore en train de sourire comme un imbécile le jour de son mariage, et n'a pas du tout l'air troublé par le comportement de l'infirmière. Au contraire, il a l'air plus joyeux que je ne l'ai jamais vu. Ça vient probablement du fait que la première phrase complète que j'ai prononcé dans sa langue contient le mot ramen. Il dit quelque chose, et je crois que ce sont des félicitations, comme à un bambin qui vient de dire son premier mot. C'est un peu rabaissant, mais je suis suffisamment fière de moi pour ne pas trop y penser.

Arrivent un docteur inconnu, la cinquantaine, qui doit être respecté puisque l'infirmière le regarde avec des étoiles dans les yeux, et mon médecin habituel, jeune, dynamique, banal, gentil -pour autant que je puisse le constater sans avoir eu la moindre conversation avec lui- brun, qui me fait penser à une peluche par son comportement juste trop gentil. À côté de l'inconnu, sa banalité est même accentuée. Ce dernier se tient bien droit, a une démarche élégante et respire la confiance en lui. Ses cheveux commencent à prendre la couleur des cendres froides. Sous sa blouse blanche, il porte un costume bien coupé et de bonne qualité. C'est bien loin du sweat-shirt informe et du pantalon éliminé de mon médecin.

L'infirmière fait les yeux doux au plus âgé pendant que les deux médecins parlent. Je serai en train de grincer des dents à la vue de la discrimination flagrante -c'est une femme et une infirmière, donc son opinion ne vaut rien- si je n'avais pas tendance à penser que dans son cas, les préjugés sont malheureusement justifiés. Finalement mon médecin se tourne vers moi.

-Bonjour Fuku. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bon...jour. Je vais … bien. Et... vous ?

Il me fait un sourire rayonnant. C'est une habitude, ici, ou les gens sont justes plus heureux ? Il faudra creuser ça, parce que j'aurais plutôt parié sur le contraire. Surtout après avoir constaté la vie dans le quartier de Naruto.

-Je vais très bien ! Très très bien !

Il me sourit à nouveau, et nous restons face à face pendant un moment qui s'étend comme du brouillard dans le fond d'une vallée. C'est un peu gênant. Il est penché vers moi, et il sourit de toute ses dents, pendant que je suis légèrement inclinée vers l'arrière, le visage aussi inexpressif que possible pour quelqu'un comme moi -on m'a souvent dit que j'avais un visage très expressif, mais aussi que je suis une bonne menteuse, quoique ce n'est pas mutuellement exclusif- comme si j'essayais de m'éloigner de lui. Il me met mal à l'aise, pour être honnête.

L'autre médecin s'approche alors. Il lève les bras lentement jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient bien en évidence devant moi. Puis ses mains se mettent à luire doucement, comme celles de l'autre infirmière le premier jour. J'ai un mouvement de recul. C'est la deuxième fois seulement que je vois un tel phénomène, et la première fois compte à peine puisque j'étais presque complètement dans les choux. Après quelques secondes, il me sourit de manière qui se veut rassurante, et pose ses mains sur mon crâne. Il les retire quelques instants plus tard. Mon médecin et lui échangent quelques mots, puis se tournent vers moi.

Le nouveau médecin se met à me parler à un rythme calme et en articulant le plus clairement possible, il me semble. Mais ça ne change pas grand chose au fait que je ne comprends quand même pas ce qu'il dit. J'essaye de communiquer toute l'étendue de ma confusion à travers l'expression de mon visage. Ça doit être plutôt réussi, puisque qu'il se recule et qu'il fait un commentaire à son voisin. Celui-ci sourit à nouveau et après s'ensuit une courte conversation au ton plus sérieux, quoique ni l'un ni l'autre n'aient effacé leurs sourires, qui ont peut-être l'air un peu crispés.

Mon médecin sort de la pièce. Après quelques phrases à l'intention de l'infirmière, l'autre le suit. Le stéréotype ambulant reste un peu, debout à côté de mon lit, les bras ballants, avant de partir à son tour. Naruto semble respirer beaucoup plus facilement maintenant que nous ne sommes plus que deux dans la pièce. Il recommence à monologuer gaiement. J'essaye d'être attentive, et je comprends des bouts épars qui ne me permettent même pas de saisir le sujet général sur lequel il parle avec autant d'enthousiasme. Je sais que ce n'est pas à propos de nourriture, car il n'a pas mentionner les ramen. Trop vite à mon goût, il se lève de la chaise et me dit au revoir. Je me retrouve seule dans la chambre. J'ai beau entendre les bruits de la rue, les sons créés par les allées et venues du personnel soignant, des visiteurs et des patients de l'hôpital, ça ne change rien au fait que dans ses moments, plus que n'importe quand, je ressens le poids de mon isolement affectif et social.

Juste avant que je ne replonge dans des pensées déprimantes, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre et une infirmière entre avec un plateau sur lequel est posé de la nourriture. Elle me sourit chaleureusement, et pose le plateau devant moi. Je la remercie. Dessus il y a ce qui ressemble à une barre de céréales aux chocolat, et deux pommes. Après je ne sais combien de temps sans rien, c'est un festin. Je commence par manger les fruits puis je croque dans la barre de céréales. Et je manque de la recracher immédiatement. C'est. Beaucoup. Trop. Sucré. Je remets la barre sur le plateau en essayant de ne pas vomir le peu que j'ai ingéré. L'infirmière me regarde, intriguée.

-Tout va bien ? me demande-t-elle. Je hoche la tête et avale lentement ce qu'il reste dans ma bouche. Je repousse le plateau pour lui faire comprendre que je me passerai du concentré de sirop de glucose qui est posé dessus. Elle reprend le plateau puis me fait signe de me lever.

Je me sens horriblement faible, et j'ai du mal à marcher. J'ai perdu beaucoup de poids et de muscles, au point qu'aller au bout du couloir m'essouffle et me donne des courbatures, sans parler du fait que ça me fatigue au point que je ne suis pas capable de retourner jusqu'à ma chambre. Si ce n'était pas le cas, j'aurais déjà quitté cette chambre pour visiter la ville.

Heureusement pour moi, elle sort un fauteuil roulant du placard. Nous sortons de ma chambre. Commence une longue série de test. Je reconnais certains des appareils, d'autres non. J'entrevois Goto Tohru, qui est mon médecin, et l'autre que je ne connais pas, penchés sur ce qui ressemble à des résultats d'IRM. Je suis finalement ramenée à ma chambre après la tombée de la nuit. J'avale rapidement une soupe, accompagnée de thé contenant beaucoup trop de miel -je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour- et d'une sorte de biscuit lui aussi beaucoup trop sucré. Juste après, je m'effondre presque sur mon oreiller et je sombre dans le sommeil.

Les arbres sont tordus et bariolés. Je marche entre eux calmement. Je regarde autour de moi, curieuse. Une connaissance du collège raconte une histoire de piscine à une loutre, mon ancienne professeure de physique joue au bilboquet sur ma gauche, tandis que sur ma droite Hatake Kakashi, Baskerville Levi et Albarn Maka dancent la macarena au son de YMCA. Je me fais la réflexion que c'est la première fois que Maka apparaît dans un de mes rêves et je continue d'errer sans but. Au bout d'un laps de temps indéterminé, l'herbe de la plaine dans laquelle je marche prend une teinte violette et mon frère sautille à côté de moi. S'ensuit une conversation sans que ni tête que j'oublie au fur et à mesure que nous parlons. Soudainement, mon frère tombe dans un trou. Je me retourne immédiatement et m'agenouille au bord. Il se tient debout au fond, et il tend les bras vers moi. Je me penche pour attraper sa main, mais je n'arrive pas à le toucher. Je m'allonge pour me rapprocher de lui, mais cela ne change rien. Nos mains ne se trouvent pas, et je commence à paniquer, ma poitrine me serre, ma respiration s'accélère, je sens la peur me tordre le ventre et je me redresse en sursaut pour constater que je suis dans ma chambre d'hôpital. Des rayons de soleil passent sous les rideaux. Ma respiration est toujours trop rapide, et mon cœur bat à une allure folle. Je sens une main sur mon dos. Je me retourne, et je vois une jeune femme, qui doit avoir à peu près le même âge que moi, avec des cheveux sombres et une peau claire, vêtue d'une blouse de patiente. Je ne peux pas vraiment distinguer les couleurs dans la pénombre de la chambre, mais je dirais qu'elle a des cernes impressionnantes sous les yeux. J'ai du mal à calmer mon souffle.

-Inspire... Expire... Inspire... Je déduis que c'est ce qu'elle dit du fait qu'elle le fasse en même temps. J'arrive à reprendre le contrôle de ma respiration plutôt rapidement après ça. Après quelques moments de silence, je lui souris de manière reconnaissante. Je ne dois pas être très convaincante, parce qu'elle semble dubitative, mais elle ne dit rien.

-Je suis Fuku, je finis par lui dire. Elle me regarde d'un air suspicieux, examinant mon visage en détail.

-Je m'appelle Mitarashi Anko. Enchantée, finit-il par admettre, clairement à regret. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, parce que le peu que je sais d'elle me laisse croire que c'est une personne sympathique, même si elle semble plutôt porté sur la violence. Ce qui ne doit pas être si exceptionnel que ça chez des shinobi.

-Enchantée, je répète.

-On m'a dit que tu ne parlais pas, me lance-t-elle, ou du moins c'est ce que je reconstitue dans ma tête à partir des bribes que j'ai compris.

-Je parle mauvais, je lui réponds.

-Tu veux dire que tu ne parle pas très bien, me corrige-t-elle.

-Je ne parle pas très bien, je reprends avec application. Elle me fixe à nouveau avec un regard pénétrant qui me met un peu mal à l'aise. Puis elle soupire et me sourit d'une manière qui me fait un peu mal au cœur. On dirait qu'elle tente de sourire alors qu'elle a le pied coincé dans un piège à ours. Le résultat est tellement pathétique qu'il pourrait émouvoir la pierre la plus insensible. Ensuite, elle me surprend à nouveau : elle désigne un objet et le nomme. La surprise passée, je répète après elle, et j'essaye de graver ses mots dans ma mémoire. Quand tout les objets de la chambre y sont passés et que je peux les nommer sans (trop d') hésitation, elle sort des feuilles et un stylo de je ne sais où -sa table de nuit- et se met à dessiner d'autres objets dessus.

Nous continuons ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'un infirmier et Tohru-sensei entrent. Anko retourne sur son lit face au visage sévère de notre médecin, qui la réprimande ensuite. Pendant que le jeune homme examine Anko, l'infirmier me donne un plateau avec de la nourriture. Une fois qu'il a fini de discuter avec Anko, Tohru-sensei se tourne vers moi, me sourit et m'examine rapidement. Je me laisse manipuler docilement. Satisfait, il se recule, et sort une épaisse pochette cartonnée de la sacoche qu'il traîne partout. Il prend la liasse de feuilles qui est dans la pochette, prend un stylo, et me tend le tout.

Intriguée, je les pose sur la table roulante que je peux mettre en travers de mon lit. Elles ressemblent beaucoup à un test. Entièrement écrit en japonais. Comment est-ce que je vais faire ?! Je regarde Anko du coin de l'œil. Elle a commencé à manger son propre petit-déjeuner, mais elle remarque que je l'observe. Elle se tourne vers moi, ses yeux survolent le paquet de feuilles -elle ne doit pas pouvoir distinguer grand chose- puis elle se tourne vers notre médecin et commence à lui parler.

Comme je ne sais pas trop ce que j'attendais d'elle, je recommence à feuilleter la liasse. Je remarque qu'ils utilisent des chiffres arabes. Enfin quelque chose que je comprends ! Je pourrais en pleurer. Il semble qu'il y ait une partie mathématiques. Tohru-sensei et ma nouvelle voisine de lit sont toujours entrain de parler avec animation. Dans cette partie, il y a aussi peu de choses écrites que possible, et des exemples. Je peux donc m'y atteler sans comprendre les consignes. Dans une lointain recoin de ma conscience, j'entends Anko et son interlocuteur parler de plus en plus fort, mais je suis concentré sur le test. Évidemment, c'est très facile au début. Niveau maternelle. Mais assez vite, les exercices sont de plus en plus difficiles et il faut que j'imagine ce qu'ils attendent de moi. Je relève la tête pour boire un peu d'eau et je remarque que l'infirmier me regarde comme si deux autres paires d'oreilles m'avaient poussé pendant que j'étais concentrée sur les exercices. J'espère que ce n'est pas le cas, ma vie est suffisamment compliquée sans en rajouter.

Le jeune médecin et la kunoichi aux cheveux violets sont en train de murmurer, mais à cause de la tension qu'on peut presque ressentir physiquement, ont dirait qu'ils sont en train de s'échanger des insultes même quand ils ne parlent pas. Je dois dire que je n'avais jamais vu une relation se dégrader aussi vite, et je ne pensais pas que Tohru-sensei était le genre à commencer une confrontation de cette manière. Anko a du vraiment l'irriter.

Je me focalise à nouveau sur les exercices. Je les résout encore sans trop de peine, même si ceux sur la géométrie me posent plus de problèmes puisque je ne peux pas énoncer les théorèmes et les propriétés, et de manière générale je ne suis pas encore habituée à leurs notations. Au bout d'un moment je me rends compte que les deux autres ont arrêté de se disputer. L'infirmier est toujours en train de m'observer avec de grands yeux, Tohru-sensei a un air triomphant, et Anko fronce les sourcils. Le médecin glisse quelques mots à ma voisine, dont le visage s'assombrit un peu plus. Elle se penche vers moi et me demande :

-Est-ce que tu sais lire, Fuku ? Je la fixe, surprise : je n'ai pas compris ce qu'elle a dit.

-Je ne comprends pas lire, je lui réponds. Je suis très fière de moi, car j'ai mis du temps à comprendre le verbe comprendre quand elle a tenté de me l'expliquer. Par le dessin et les quelques mots que je connais. Heureusement que je ne suis pas trop mauvaise aux devinettes. Elle soupire, et attrape une feuille. Elle lit à haute voix quelque chose en suivant la ligne du doigt. À part que je n'ai pas compris ce qu'elle a lu, je crois que j'ai compris ce qu'elle m'a demandé.

-Je ne sais pas lire, j'affirme. Savoir est encore un verbe de base pour lequel elle a failli s'arracher les cheveux quand elle me l'a appris plus tôt dans la matinée. Elle se tourne vers notre médecin, l'air très contente d'elle même. C'est à son tour de froncer les sourcils et de s'adresser à moi.

-Mais tu as fais les exercices, dit-il.

-Je ne comprends pas exercie et fais, je lui réponds.

-Exercice, me corrige machinalement Anko. Elle pointe une question sur les études de fonctions. C'est un exercice, ajoute-t-elle. J'acquiesce et je répète encore le nouveau mot.

-Exercice. Et faire ? je demande. Elle soupire.

-Plus tard, finit-elle par répondre. La jeune femme se tourne vers notre médecin, et lui dit, goguenarde : J'avais raison, elle ne sait pas lire.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, raison ? je demande.

-Plus tard aussi.

Je n'apprécie pas tellement être traitée manière aussi cavalière, comme si je ni mon opinion ni moi n'avait aucune importance, et qu'elle pouvait choisir les choses à ma place, mais exprimer mon déplaisir ne m'avancerai à rien. Donc je pince les lèvres et je me replonge dans les exercices de mathématiques, qui eux, au moins, n'ont pas l'impudence et la prétention de décider de mes actions à ma place. Je finis assez vite après ça. Je feuillette le reste du tas, mais je ne sais pas écrire dans leur langue non plus, donc il n'y a rien d'autre que je puisse faire. Je suis à peu près sûre que je n'ai absolument pas respecté les consignes des exercices, mais au moins ça m'a consolée d'utiliser des connaissances de mon ancien monde dans celui-ci. Quand je relève la tête, Tohru-sensei et Anko sont encore en train de converser à voix basse. L'infirmier les regarde l'air complètement perdu. Je retourne une des feuilles et commence à gribouiller au dos. Prise d'une soudaine montée de nostalgie, j'essaie de dessiner ma rue. Je ne suis pas très douée, et avec un stylo bille je ne peux pas faire de corrections, mais c'est plutôt réussi.

Voir ma maison couchée sur papier me rappelle qu'il est peu probable que j'y remette jamais les pieds. Une bouffée de colère irraisonnée me monte à la tête. De frustration et de peine, je déchire mon dessin avant de tenter de lancer les morceaux aux visages des deux personnes qui semblent vouloir prendre ma vie en main. C'est un échec, mais ça a le mérite d'attirer l'attention des trois personnes autres que moi dans la pièce. Je tends la liasse de feuille encore intactes à l'infirmier, puis je pointe la porte entrouverte du doigt. Ils me regardent tous, stupéfaits. Je hausse un sourcil et montre la direction du couloir d'un mouvement de tête. L'infirmier et le médecin se tournent vers la porte, l'air toujours surpris. Je baisse le bras et laisse me laisse retomber sur mes oreillers. Je fixe le plafond sans le voir. Je me sens juste tellement fatiguée soudainement...

* * *

People are Strange est une chanson des Doors

A bientôt

Pioupioute


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous! Veuillez insérer un disclaimer dans votre tête parce que j'ai la flemme d'en écrire un même si ça aurait été plus court. Il faut que je sois contradictoire au moins une fois dans ma journée, sinon elle est ruinée.

Je vais essayer de publier autant de chapitre que possible avant la fin des vacances (en prévision de l'année prochaine -je ne sais pas comment je vais survivre à la PACES, et encore moins comment je pourrais réussir avec ma procrastination chronique) mais je ne promet rien, surtout que je me mord les doigts à propos de ma nonchalance et encore une fois de ma procrastination. J'espère qu'il vous sera utile de savoir qu'il faut avoir sa carte vitale pour s'inscrire à l'université... Je n'ai jamais envoyé les papiers. Que mon exemple d'infamie et de stupidité puisse servir à guider mes prochains sur le droit chemin!

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Good Day Sunshine

Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont fait des tests. Peut-être qu'ils les ont mangés. Je m'en fous. Mes journées se déroulent plus ou moins toutes de la même manière. Je me réveille et je mange ce que les aides-soignants m'apportent, et dont la quantité augmente un peu plus chaque jour. Puis Tohru-sensei m'examine. Je me traîne ensuite péniblement jusqu'à la salle de bain que je partage avec Anko, où je me lave avant d'enfiler un autre pyjama d'hôpital semblable au précédent. Je commence vraiment à ne plus les supporter.

Je ressors, et Anko m'apprend à parler. Elle-même a l'air d'aller de mieux en mieux chaque jour, et je redoute celui où elle pourra retourner chez elle, car même si elle m'irrite de temps à autre et que j'aimerai quelques instants seule parfois, elle a toujours été plutôt gentille avec moi, et très patiente.

Après, nous mangeons. La plupart du temps, ni l'une ni l'autre ne pouvons nous empêcher de faire une sieste après. Ensuite, nous reprenons les cours, si on veut les appeler ainsi. Ma capacité de concentration est plutôt limitée, je dois l'admettre, en conséquence ils durent rarement longtemps.

Puis arrive en général Naruto, qui me parle avec toujours beaucoup d'enthousiasme, et je suis ravie de constater que je comprends de plus en plus de chose. Je l'interromps également de plus en plus quand je ne comprends pas quelques chose qui me semble à ma portée, et même pour commenter parfois. À chaque fois que je prononce un mot, il me regarde avec de grands yeux, m'encourage du regard de façon fervente et souris de manière aveuglante à chaque fois que je réussis à faire une phrase complète qui tient plus ou moins la route.

Il repart toujours à la même heure, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter, car les jours raccourcissent et que je sais pour en avoir été témoin qu'il ne vaut mieux pas traîner dans son quartier à la nuit tombée.

J'ai remarqué que pendant les visites de Naruto, Anko se plonge dans un livre -qu'elle doit avoir lu au moins une dizaine de fois maintenant- essaie de garder le visage impassible, et ne réagis jamais quand mon ami ou moi essayons de l'intégrer dans notre conversation -presque un monologue, en vérité- jusqu'au départ du petit garçon, moment auquel, comme par miracle, elle semble revivre, et se met à tenter de plaisanter avec moi jusqu'au repas du soir après lequel nous coulons comme des pierres dans les bras généreux et paisible du fleuve sommeil. Mon essai -assez maladroit, il faut l'admettre- pour essayer d'en savoir plus sur son apparente animosité s'est soldé sur un mensonge qui n'aurait convaincu personne, pas même la porte de placard la plus naïve de tous les univers possibles. Je pense que mon regard blasé a efficacement transmis mon scepticisme à ma voisine de lit. Je crois que je deviens plutôt bonne à exprimer mes pensées grâce aux expressions de mon visage. Je me suis prise à rêver de ne communiquer que par langage facial et corporel. En dehors du fait que c'est impossible, cette envie m'étonne : j'ai plutôt tendance à être bavarde comme une pie. Mais il semblerait que je suis en train de devenir taciturne.

Cette tendance à me renfermer sur moi-même vient en parallèle d'une constatation qui me préoccupe, et qui est que j'ai de plus en plus de changements d'humeurs assez brutaux. Enfin, assez brutaux de mon point de vue, puisque je ne pense pas que quiconque, même parmi ma famille, n'aurait remarqué. D'habitude, je suis plutôt toujours plutôt satisfaite, pas en colère, pas spécialement triste ni heureuse, rien de spécial, juste égale à moi-même sans changement fréquent. je pense que c'est l'état normal de toute personne qui n'a pas de problème psychologique particulier.

Or, depuis que je suis à l'hôpital, il m'arrive d'être submergé par la mélancolie ou le désespoir, de me mettre en colère pour trois fois rien, bien que ça ne subsiste jamais longtemps, de rire à tout t n'importe quoi, d'avoir une pensée si optimisme que je surfe sur une vague d'euphorie de plusieurs secondes, avant de retourner à mon absence d'émotion particulière habituelle. C'est peut-être normal mais c'est tout de même déconcertant de passer d'à peu près toujours la même chose du côté de mes émotions à une relative diversité dans ce même domaine du ressenti psychique.

Mon médecin a souvent l'air préoccupé après qu'il m'ait examiné. Il écrit beaucoup plus de choses sur son carnet qu'avant. Je repasse même dans un des instruments d'imagerie médicale que je ne reconnais pas.

Mais toute cette routine change brutalement à la fin de la troisième semaine, à cause de deux événements qui se passent le même jour et qui ont peut être un rapport, même si je n'en suis pas sûre. D'une part, Anko quitte l'hôpital, puisque les médecins pensent qu'elle est suffisamment remise de ce qu'elle avait pour la laisser partir. D'autre part, je reçois la visite du Troisième Hokage. Ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise. Je savais qu'il allait venir à un moment à un autre. Quelqu'un d'inconnu, qui s'est lié d'amitié avec le précieux jinchuriki, ça nécessite une rencontre avec le dirigeant du village. J'ai aussi le mauvais pressentiment que pendant cette conversation, mes perspectives d'avenir vont être discutées, et ça ne me fait pas baver d'enthousiasme -j'évite d'avoir l'air trop stupide, en général, car j'aimerais que ces perspectives comprennent du ciel bleu plutôt que les quatre murs et le plafond du service psychiatrique. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais, après être sortie de l'hôpital. Je parle à peine leur langue, je ne sais ni la lire ni l'écrire, je n'ai aucune qualification, aucune épargne qui pourrait me soutenir le temps que je trouve du boulot... Et l'hôpital ne va pas pouvoir me garder indéfiniment. Je dois déjà leur avoir coûté cher en analgésiques.

Le maître Hokage entre dans ma chambre et me sourit, et je pourrais presque croire -presque- que c'est un inoffensif petit vieux, si, parallèlement, je n'avais pas l'impression qu'il pourrait me tuer juste en me regardant un peu trop longtemps. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'effet recherché, ou juste mon imagination bouillonnante qui fait des siennes. Je doute que ce soit à cause de mes souvenirs du manga, puisque qu'il a toujours été représenté comme relativement sympathique et gentil, sans parler du fait qu'un manga offre suffisamment de recul pour qu'il soit difficile de rendre un personnage vraiment terrifiant.

Je le regarde s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de mon lit et trouver une position confortable. Je lui souris faiblement, parce que je suis en train de flipper plus que jamais, mais qu'il faut bien essayer de sauver les apparences. Au vu de la lueur d'amusement qui passe dans ses yeux, il n'est pas dupe. D'un autre côté, non seulement je n'ai pas été entraînée depuis ma petite enfance à faire avaler des salades à mes interlocuteurs, alors que lui a des décennies d'expérience pour déchiffrer le langage corporel, non seulement il tient ma vie entre ses mains – j'ai intérêt à faire bonne impression, parce que je peux citer une demi-douzaine de décisions que cet homme pourrait prendre qui rendrait ma vie très difficile, ou très courte, ou un mélange des deux- mais en plus il est apparemment capable de transformer quelqu'un en une masse informe de peur d'un seul regard. Non, je n'exagère pas, il est putain de terrifiant. Je crois qu'il est déjà clair qui domine dans cette discussion. Nous ne sommes clairement pas sur un pied d'égalité.

Il a l'air de s'amuser. C'est un gros sadique, en vrai ! Il aime faire peur aux gens. Je l'observe nerveusement. Il ne dit toujours rien, il continue juste de me regarder, un sourire à deux doigts de s'élargir aux lèvres. Ça ne fait que renforcer ma panique.

-Bonjour, Hokage-sama, je finis par dire. Je m'appelle Fuku. C'est un, je m'interrompt. J'ai un trou ! Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de comment on dit, c'est à cause du stress ! C'est un plaisir de... de vous rencontrer, j'arrive finalement à balbutier.

J'ai un sourire crispé, probablement une expression étrange sur le visage, des sueurs froides qui coulent le long de ma colonne vertébrale et me donnent envie de me gratter furieusement. Pendant ce temps, l'autre en face est au bord du fou rire, c'est évident ! Il est en train de se mordre la lèvre et ses côtes vibrent trop rapidement pour être son rythme de respiration normal. Ce n'est pas très sympathique de sa part de se moquer de moi. Je n'ai rien fait de si drôle que ça ! Il me semble qu'il prend beaucoup de plaisir à me faire flipper. Je suis vexée, et je me renfrogne. Je tente de le fusiller du regard, sans beaucoup de succès puisque je n'arrive pas à croiser ses yeux sans frôler la crise de panique, et il semble réussir à récupérer sa contenance. Je vois quand même qu'il a manifestement du mal à se retenir de sourire. Il faut croire que j'ai un grand potentiel comique que j'ignore.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, répond-t-il, et il a l'air beaucoup trop joyeux à mon goût.

Le silence plane à nouveau sur la pièce. Il a les yeux fixés sur moi, un demi-sourire, et il semble observer ce que je vais faire après. Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ?

-Eurm... Le ciel est mauvais ? je tente d'affirmer. Son sourire s'agrandit. Je fulmine.

-Oui, l'hiver vient, dit-il sur le même ton que j'utiliserai pour taquiner un de mes amis à propos de quelque chose sans importance.

En oubliant la référence à Game of Thrones -si elle n'est pas une coïncidence, c'est qu'il y a un problème avec ce que je crois qu'il se passe autour de moi- nous ne sommes pas amis, donc je suppose que le fait qu'il ait l'air de bonne humeur est une bonne chose. Je relève ma tête et mets mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles pour dégager mon visage. Je le regarde dans les yeux, et j'essaye de sourire honnêtement. C'est plus facile, car il s'est manifestement relaxé, et qu'il semble bienveillant. Son sourire est plus doux et plus amical qu'avant. Presque inconsciemment, le nœud de mon estomac se délie et je respire plus facilement.

Il commence à fouiller ses poches, et les fait toutes avant de sortir un étui à lunettes d'une de celles de son impressionnant manteau de Kage. Il me la tend, et je la prend, intriguée. Dedans se trouve une paire de lunettes qui ressemble à mon ancienne. Depuis que je suis redevenue plus ou moins lucide, j'ai demandé de nombreuse fois à Naruto et à Tohru-sensei si ils avaient mes lunettes. Je me souviens aussi d'avoir passé un examen optique calamiteux puisque que je ne comprenais pas se qu'ils me demandaient. Tout ça pour dire que les nombreux maux de tête depuis mon réveil étaient probablement dus au fait que je n'avais plus de lunettes. Sans elles je vois plus ou moins rien. Plus rien que moins, d'ailleurs. Et comme je n'ai pas la même correction pour les deux yeux, quand je ne porte pas de lunettes, mes yeux se fatiguent très rapidement.

Je pose les lunettes sur mon nez. Pour la première en plus d'un mois, j'arrive à voir nettement. Je me tourne vers le Troisième Hokage, et je remarque les rides au coin de ses yeux, je lève la tête vers le plafond et je distingue les endroits où la peinture s'écaille. Je regarde vers la fenêtre, et je découvre que la masse grise indistincte dans mon champ de vision est effectivement un arbre. Je me retourne vers mon bienfaiteur et je lui souris plus honnêtement et plus joyeusement que jamais. J'aime voir, et j'aime voir correctement. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup de personnes pensent, ce n'est pas du tout évident. J'essaie de communiquer toute l'étendue de ma gratitude par l'expression de mon visage, mais je crois que même si je pouvais faire de long discours, je n'arriverais pas à lui faire comprendre à quel point c'est important pour moi. Je ne suis pas très douée avec les mots.

-Merci beaucoup, je murmure. Mon moral a atteint des sommets jusque là inexplorés pour moi, et je me sens prête à affronter le futur. D'autre part, je crois que l'Hokage peut faire à peu près ce qu'il veut et je l'apprécierai quand même. Au même titre que Naruto, il a désormais ma dévotion et une sorte d'amour -pas l'amour romantique, évidemment, plus une sorte d'affection admirative, quoi que ce n'est pas vraiment ça; quelque chose difficile à décrire. Et probablement ma loyauté, également, mais comme je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'expérimenter ce que c'est que la loyauté, je ne peux pas le dire avec certitude.

Sarutobi Hiruzen me sourit en retour, et il a l'air vraiment heureux. Ça accentue certaines de ses rides, mais ça renforce l'impression de bonheur qui se dégage de lui. Comme ses subordonnés, il n'a pas eu une vie facile, et les responsabilités ont creusé son visage et tiré ses épaules vers le sol. Mais quand il sourit comme ça, il rayonne. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter cela, mais ça me réchauffe le cœur.

-De rien, répond-t-il doucement. Son sourire s'efface un peu, puis il reprend, plus sérieux : il faut que nous discutions.

J'opine, et je le regarde, attentive. J'ai moi aussi pris un air qui cadre mieux avec la conversation difficile qui s'annonce. On dirait qu'il approuve. Je sais que, sourire ou non, la moindre de mes expressions, le moindre mouvement inconscient que j'ai fait on été catalogués et analysés, j'espère juste qu'il ne s'est pas trompé dans ses interprétations, ça pourrait être... fâcheux, pour moi.

-Réponds-moi honnêtement, fait-il en me regardant dans les yeux. Je grimace. Mon vocabulaire est encore limité.

-Ça commence mal, je réplique. Je ne sais pas ce que veut dire honnêtement. Pour m'assurer qu'il n'y a pas de quiproquo, j'ajoute : Anko ne m'a pas appris ce mot.

Il soupire.

-Tes difficultés d'élocution ne nous facilitent pas la tâche, répond-t-il. Je ne réponds pas. J'ai compris trois mots dans cette phrase: tes-nous-facile. Il doit avoir saisi mon incompréhension, puisqu'il agite la main et dit : Oublie.

-Pardon ? je fais. Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas été aussi confuse dans une conversation. Les autres font exprès de parler lentement et d'utiliser des mots simples. Sauf Naruto, qui ne connaît que des mots simples.

-Ce n'est pas grave, finit-il par dire. Il change de sujet : D'où viens-tu ?

C'est Naruto qui m'a appris le verbe venir. J'ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre, mais je n'arrive pas à parler. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui dire ? Je ne suis même pas capable d'exprimer l'idée de mondes parallèles. Je ne peux pas lui mentir et lui dire que je viens de Konoha. Je ne peux pas lui dire que je suis amnésique, d'une part parce que je ne sais pas le dire, d'autre part parce que je suis à peu près sûre qu'il saurait que je lui ment avant même que je prononce la première syllabe. Désemparée, je ne dis rien.

Je ne sais pas quelles expressions j'ai fait, mais il les a manifestement d'ors et déjà interprétées. Il me regarde de manière indulgente et me fait un sourire rassurant. Je tente de lui sourire faiblement en retour.

-Tu as oublié ? me questionne-t-il. Ce n'est pas grave.

Je fronce les sourcils. Encore ce mot. Qu'est-ce donc qui n'est pas grave ? J'ai une hypothèse sur le sens de cette phrase, mais je ne peux pas être certaine. Il paraît comprendre mon ignorance -qui commence à être pire qu'embarrassante- et se lève. Il ouvre la porte, se penche légèrement à l'extérieur.

-Anko ! appelle-t-il. Viens vite par ici, je te prie.

-À vos ordres, Hokage-sama ! j'entends mon amie répondre. Ils rentrent tous les deux dans ma chambre. Il y a donc bien un lien entre le moment que le maître Hokage a choisi pour me rencontrer et le jour de sortie d'Anko. Cette dernière me sourit chaleureusement quand elle me voit. Je lui rends son sourire. Le Troisième Hokage explique à mon amie ce qu'il attends d'elle. Après cinq minutes de gribouillis infâmes -Anko n'a aucun talent dans les arts graphiques- je finis par comprendre le verbe oublier. Pour m'assurer du sens, je fais quelques phrases simples :

-J'ai oublié ma veste. J'ai oublié mes lunettes dans l'arbre. J'ai oublié le lait sur le feu. J'ai oublié l'heure à... à... à laquelle on devait être ensemble au parc.

Elle hoche la tête de façon encourageante.

-L'heure à laquelle on devait se retrouver au parc, corrige-t-elle.

-J'ai oublié de nourrir le chat. J'ai oublié mes clefs. J'ai oublié ton prénom.

Elle se fige brusquement, et me regarde comme une biche piégée. Elle se détend quand elle voit mon sourire et qu'elle comprend que je la taquine, mais sa réaction était quand même un peu violente. Ça m'a pris par surprise. J'ai tendance à oublier le prénom des gens souvent -j'aurais quand même eu du mal à oublier le sien, je l'ai vu tout les jours depuis presque un mois-, et personne n'a jamais réagi comme ça. La plupart des gens à qui je devais redemander leur prénom se plaignait avec un sourire des courants d'air dans mon cerveau, ou se moquait amicalement de ma mémoire de poisson rouge. Le maître Hokage a suivi notre échange avec beaucoup d'attention. Il semble légèrement surpris de la réaction de la jeune fille aussi, donc ce n'est pas seulement moi qui me fait des films. Anko rougit un peu. Elle s'excuse et sort de la pièce.

-Ce n'est pas grave si tu as oublié d'où tu viens, et tout le reste, reprend le vieil homme. Les médecins ont dit que c'était probable.

Je le regarde, surprise. On ne me l'a pas dit. Les médecins ne m'ont en fait dit presque rien sur ce que j'avais, quand j'y repense. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas demandé, mais informer leurs patients fait partie de leurs responsabilités, quand même. Je fronce les sourcils.

-Est-ce qu'ils ont dit pourquoi ? Qu'ont-ils dit d'autre ?

Il reste un moment silencieux, puis me répond :

-Tu as été très malade. Cette maladie, qu'en général seuls les enfants ont, n'est normalement pas aussi... difficile à soigner ni aussi... violente, fait-il en employant les mots les plus simples possible. J'opine pour signifier que j'ai compris les grandes lignes. Il me sourit brièvement et continue. Cette maladie, chez l'adulte, peut modifier les... chemins du chakra... dans le corps des malades. Dans ton cas, il semble que le chemin du chakra dans ton cerveau ait été touché, et c'est la raison pour laquelle tu as oublié comment parler, et aussi d'où tu viens, et ainsi de suite. Tu as compris ?

Je hoche la tête, un peu perdue dans mes pensées. C'est déjà ça de réglé : ils ont trouvé une explication, tous seuls, comme des grands, pour expliquer mon cas. Je ne vais pas me plaindre.

-Est ce que mes chemins pour le chakra sont abîmés pendant longtemps ? C'est... mauvais, les chemins du chakra abîmés ?

-Ils m'ont dit que tu allais être complètement soignée bientôt, sans que tes... chemins du chakra restent abîmés.

C'est un soulagement. De ce que j'en sais, ne pas avoir de chakra, dans ce monde, c'est être mort. Donc si le système de vaisseaux pour le chakra est endommagé, c'est peut-être grave et débilitant...

-Est-ce que je ne vais plus oublier ? je demande. C'est très mal formulé, mais le maître Hokage prend en compte mes difficultés :

-Tu ne vas pas oublier ce qui s'est passé après, mais tu ne te rappelleras pas d'avant la maladie.

Mon regard vagabonde sur les bosses que forment mes genoux sous la couverture. Je hoche de la tête sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Je ne sais pas trop comment je dois me comporter. Je ne suis pas amnésique, donc cette information ne m'importe que dans la mesure où elle signifie que je n'aurais pas à m'expliquer plus tard non plus.

-Nous devons parler de ton futur, dit le maître Hokage. Je me tourne vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que le futur ?

-Hmm... C'est demain, et le jour d'après, et le jour d'après le jour après demain, et ainsi de suite. C'est tous les jours qui ne sont pas avant aujourd'hui.

-C'est ce qui ne s'est pas encore passé, je reformule. Il acquiesce. Je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire, dans le futur.

-Quelqu'un devrait t'amener des vêtements bientôt. Après, nous irons te créer une identité. Comme tu n'est pas encore assez remise pour sortir de l'hôpital, tu peux y rester encore. On réfléchira à la suite après.

Sa voix est posée, calme, et empreinte d'une discrète autorité naturelle. Je n'ai aucun problème à voir pourquoi est ce qu'il est devenu Hokage. Il n'a pas tant de charisme que ça, mais il donne envie aux gens de le suivre. Il trouve des solutions qui bénéficient au plus de gens possible à chaque fois qu'un problème lui est posé. Mais je ne doute pas que s'il avait eu le moindre doute à propos de mes intentions, je serai déjà à mi-chemin des geôles de la section de la sécurité intérieure.

À cet instant, un chûnin passe la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte. Le maître Hokage lui fait signe d'entrer, et le chûnin pose deux sac sur le bout de mon lit.

-Il y a des vêtements dans l'un, et des livres dans l'autre, me renseigne le chûnin. Je lui souris et incline la tête pour le remercier. Le Troisième Hokage se lève.

-Habille-toi et rejoins moi dans le couloir. J'acquiesce.

J'ouvre le premier sac. Il y a plusieurs sacs en plastique dedans. Le premier contient des sous-vêtements. De vrai sous-vêtements. Je suis un peu gênée par le fait qu'ils ont l'air d'être parfaitement à ma taille, mais au moins ils sont neufs, et ce ne sont pas les trucs que l'hôpital m'a fourni. Je pose ce sac à côté et je me change. Il semble qu'ils sont même coordonnés. Ça doit être la première fois que je porte une culotte et un soutien-gorge qui vont ensemble.

Je sort ensuite ce qui semble être un vêtement chaud. Ça ressemble à une coupe traditionnelle. Comme il y a encore plein d'autre sacs, je commence à être méfiante. Je les ouvre les uns après les autres. Mon pressentiment s'est confirmé : ce sont tous des kimonos traditionnels. D'excellente qualité, au touché je dirai qu'une bonne partie est en soie. Après quelques minutes de recherche paniquée, je me rends compte qu'ils tous haut de gamme, quoique de seconde main. Je respire profondément pour me calmer. Je finis par trouver un ensemble qui est composé d'une sous-veste, d'une veste et d'un hakama. Le seul que je sache mettre. Je n'ai aucune idée des codes vestimentaires en fonction de la situation, mais il va bien falloir que je le porte, car je serai incapable d'enfiler correctement les autres.

Après m'être habillée, j'attrape le manteau, puis je sors prudemment dans le couloir. Anko et le Troisième Hokage sont en train de discuter. Sans que j'ai eu besoin d'annoncer ma présence, ils se tournent vers moi. Ce n'est pas du tout flippant.

-Choix intéressant, fait remarquer le vieil homme.

-C'est le seul que je sais mettre, je lui réponds. Merci beaucoup pour les vêtements. Ils sont magnifiques.

-Ce n'est rien. Ils étaient à ma belle-fille. Ce sont des vêtements de civils, ce n'est pas très pratique pour une kunoichi, et elle a beau être mère au foyer, à cause de sa... fragilité, elle préfère quand même des vêtements plus pratiques. Quand elle a appris que tu n'avais rien, elle a immédiatement proposé de te les donner.

Sa belle-fille ? Ça ne peut être que la mère de Konohamaru. Je ne sais rien d'elle à part ce que m'a dit l'Hokage.

-Que veut dire fragile ? je demande. Mon interlocuteur m'explique. Il est meilleur à cela qu'Anko. Je suppose que ça aide, aussi, que je connaisse déjà les concepts et qu'il me suffit d'associer dans mon esprit les mots et leur signification. Quant au fait qu'il qualifie sa belle-fille de fragile, ça signifie sûrement qu'elle n'est pas très stable mentalement. Ça explique peut-être qu'elle n'apparaisse pas dans le manga.

-Vous lui direz merci de moi ? je tente. Il faut vraiment que j'intègre les constructions grammaticales.

-Bien sûr que je la remercierai de ta part, répond-t-il.

-Tu es ravissante, intervient Anko.

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Elle fait mine de réfléchir, mais je vois bien qu'elle sait déjà comment est-ce qu'elle va m'expliquer. En effet, elle se lance immédiatement dans une explication claire sans aucune hésitation. Si ce n'était pas un compliment préparé, je ne sais pas ce que c'était. Mais ce n'était pas nécessaire, et je ne vois pas pourquoi elle aurait fait ça.

Nous prenons l'ascenseur, puis après avoir traversé le hall d'entrée -relativement lentement, à cause de moi- nous passons la porte, et pour la première fois en plus d'un mois, je suis en dehors de l'hôpital, et c'est magnifique, c'est génial ! L'air libre m'a tellement manqué. Le ciel a beau être obscurci par des nuages, et un vent froid siffle dans les rues, je me sens mieux que jamais depuis que je suis entrée dans cet hôpital de malheur. J'inspire profondément, je souris de toute mes dents. Les deux autres me regardent d'un air étrange.

-Je ne suis pas venu en dehors de l'hôpital depuis que j'y suis venu, j'essaye de leur expliquer.

-Tu veux dire que tu n'est pas sortie de l'hôpital depuis que tu y a été amenée, traduit Anko. Je hoche la tête, à peine attentive, toujours en train de flotter sur la vague d'euphorie créée par cette journée : j'ai à nouveau des lunettes, j'ai des vêtements, je suis acceptée à Konoha, et je suis enfin sortie à l'extérieur. J'ai envie de glousser bêtement. Nous recommençons à marcher lentement dans les rues de Konoha. L'avenir s'annonce décidément plus radieux que le ciel.

* * *

Good Day Sunshine est une chanson des Beatles. Même si les paroles n'ont rien à voir avec le contenu du chapitre, les émotions qu'elle dégage conviennent bien à l'état d'esprit de Fuku.

Si, si. Je vous assure que le Troisième Hokage se comporterait absolument comme ça. Ce n'est absolument pas mon interprétation personnelle poussée au-delà du raisonnable. Et si ça l'est, ce n'est pas grave, c'est une fanfic; ^^

Petite question: comment est-ce qu'on trouve une ou un beta-reader?

A bientôt,

Pioupioute


	5. Chapter 5

Pas à moi.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Secrets

Après ça, une nouvelle routine s'installe. Anko vient me voir quand elle peut, mais jamais quand Naruto est là. Ce dernier me visite tous les jours à la même heure, ce qui aide sûrement mon amie à l'éviter. Il arrive que le maître Hokage passe pendant que Naruto est là. Les médecins ont décidé que ma convalescence était satisfaisante, et le matin je vais dans une sorte de gymnase et on me fait faire des exercices physiques qui m'évoquent de la rééducation. Ça m'est utile, au demeurant, car avant que je ne les fasse, marcher jusqu'au bout du couloir m'essoufflait terriblement et j'avais des douleurs dans les bras après avoir manger. Maintenant, je peux faire l'aller-retour entre ma chambre et la salle de repos des infirmiers au coin avant de m'écrouler ! Quelle joie.

La plupart des livres qui m'ont été apportés sont, pour l'instant du moins, hors de la portée de ma compréhension, mais quelques uns sont manifestement des livres pour enfants, avec leurs illustrations et leurs courtes phrases. L'après-midi, je rejoins des enfants de l'hôpital qui doivent avoir entre quatre et sept ans pour deux heures de leçons. Ils sont tous plus ou moins gravement malades ou gravement blessés, mais ils suivent les cours avec assiduité. Je suppose que c'est une pause dans les heures d'ennui qu'ils passent dans leur chambre. Ces leçons me profitent au moins autant qu'à eux., et après des heures d'efforts pendant et en dehors des leçons, j'apprends à lire, et les heures de solitude passent plus vite en compagnie des livres. J'ai été surprise la première fois quand je me suis aperçue que le professeur avait un visage familier. Décidément, Umino Iruka a un cœur en or. C'est également un excellent enseignant, qui a l'air d'aimer son métier passionnément. Il manque encore un peu d'expérience, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ait déjà commencé à travailler à l'école shinobi.

Au bout d'un mois, il est temps pour moi de quitter l'hôpital. Finalement. C'est un soulagement, mais d'un autre côté j'ai peur : qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Je lis à peine les kanji, je n'ai ni diplôme ni de preuve de mes capacités, pas de preuve de mon expérience (par ailleurs plutôt réduite) du monde du travail. Pas d'argent, non plus. Je ne sais pas trop comment je vais me débrouiller, pour me loger et travailler. Je suis en train de ranger les livres dans un sac quand on toque à la porte.

-Entrez ! je lance. Je me tourne pour accueillir la personne. Le maître Hokage s'avance, suivit de Naruto. Je leur souris.

-Bonjour Fuku ! fait le plus jeune, aussi énergique qu'habituellement.

-Bonjour, Naruto. Hokage-sama, je salue en m'inclinant légèrement.

-Comment vas-tu ? me demande le vieil homme.

-Je suis contente de partir de l'hôpital, j'avoue facilement.

Je pense que mon sourire est un peu crispé. J'ai beau être ravie de quitter cette chambre, je suis aussi très anxieuse. Je pense que l'Hokage a prévu quelque chose, mais il n'a rien mentionné.

-Tant mieux, réponds le garçon. Moi et Jiji sommes là pour t'aider à rapporter tes affaires chez nous !

-Jiji et moi, je corrige. Il semble que certains automatismes survivent à tout. Puis je fronce les sourcils :Chez nous ? je fais, un peu surprise.

Le visage de Naruto s'assombrit, il paraît hésiter.

-Eh bien, tu sais... Tu viens vivre chez moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Oh. Non, je ne savais pas. Mais ça ne me dérange absolument pas, ça me réjouit même.

-Oui, bien sûr ! je m'empresse de le rassurer. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il soit triste à cause de moi. D'un autre côté, je me sens un peu coupable de profiter de lui ainsi. Il m'offre une place dans son appartement et dans sa vie, alors que je n'ai rien fait pour mériter autant de générosité. Je lui sourit, et il semble se sentir mieux.

Pendant que Naruto et moi bavardons au sujet de ce que nous allons faire une fois chez lui -il insiste sur les ramen au goûter, alors que j'ai déjà suffisamment de mal à m'adapter aux petit-déjeuners salés- le maître Hokage ouvre la fenêtre et allume sa pipe. Je suis à peu près sûre que c'est interdit, mais je n'ai pas l'envie ni le cœur de le lui rappeler. En effet, quand il prend sa première bouffée, et qu'il s'appuie contre le rebord de la fenêtre pour observer les rues du village en contrebas, il semble se relaxer tout d'un coup, la tension dans ses épaules se relâche, et il sourit un peu. Ses rides en sont un peu accentuées, pourtant il donne l'impression d'être plus énergique et plus heureux. Je me concentre à nouveau sur mon rangement et ma conversation avec Naruto. C'est comme si je l'avais espionné dans un moment particulièrement intime. Je ne pense pas qu'il se détende ainsi en compagnie de beaucoup de monde.

Quelqu'un d'autre frappe à la porte. J'invite la personne à entrer. C'est Tohru-sensei, accompagné du médecin dont j'ai oublié le nom plus ou moins inconsciemment parce que je ne l'apprécie pas, et d'Iruka-sensei, à ma grande surprise.

-Bonjour, leur dis-je.

Deux d'entre eux me saluent avec de grands sourires. L'autre réponds avec un manque d'enthousiasme flagrant, puis m'indique le lit sur lequel sont posés mes sacs.

-Asseyez-vous, mademoiselle, fait-il. Derrière lui, Tohru-sensei l'imite sans parler, mais avec des mimiques très réussies. Je dois me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Je m'assieds, et les mains du médecin désagréable se mettent à luire. Je suis toujours aussi fascinée que la première fois par l'utilisation du chakra. Par contre, l'inspection de ma tête me met toujours aussi mal à l'aise. Je n'aime pas avoir ses mains aussi proche de mon crâne, surtout qu'il pourrait me tuer, et que personne dans la pièce n'aurait le temps de réagir. Il n'a aucune raison de le faire, et je ne pense pas qu'il le ferait. C'est probablement un bon médecin, très honorable et très compétent, mais je ne l'apprécie pas à cause de son air hautain et son comportement paternaliste envers tout ceux qu'il considère comme inférieur à lui, c'est à dire à peu près tout le monde, sauf le maître Hokage. Il est juste méprisant envers Naruto, en revanche. Comme si c'était un petit délinquant qui devrait être enfermé loin des gens bien. Sauf que Naruto n'est pas un petit délinquant.

-Tout va bien, dit-il. Il se lève, salue le maître Hokage avec beaucoup de déférence, et sort.

-Finalement ! s'exclame Tohru-sensei. Sa majesté est sortie.

Il semble se rendre compte de ce qu'il a dit seulement après, et jette un coup d'œil inquiet au maître Hokage. Celui-ci a juste l'air amusé, et mon médecin se détend.

-On est venu te souhaiter bonne chance, puisque tu sort de l'hôpital, me dit Iruka-sensei. Il lance des regards nerveux à Naruto qui continue à ranger mes livres, tout en regardant le premier d'un air de défi.

-Merci beaucoup, je réponds à l'adolescent. Vous m'avez été d'une grande aide.

Il me sourit, l'air ravi.

-Tant mieux. C'est pour ça que je travaille, me confie-t-il. Il a l'air tout a fait innocent, mais je sais qu'il y a un côté plus sombre de sa personnalité. D'une part, c'est un shinobi, même si il a peut-être des valeurs morales meilleures que la plupart de ses collègues, et d'autre part il suffit de voir les regards qu'il lance à mon ami pour savoir qu'il n'est pas seulement sourire et altruisme. Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? me demande-t-il.

-Elle vient vivre avec moi, affirme Naruto avec fermeté. J'acquiesce avec un sourire.

-Ah... fait Iruka-sensei. Il n'a pas l'air de savoir ce qu'il doit dire. Vous êtes de la même famille ?

Je suis surprise. D'où est ce que cela a pu sortir ? C'est vrai qu'on a tout les deux la peau laiteuse de ceux qui ne bronzent pas mais qui brûlent quand ils s'exposent au soleil, et que j'ai aussi les cheveux blonds, bien que les miens soient plus foncés que les siens, mais à part ça on ne se ressemble pas du tout.

-Oui, ils sont frère et sœur, intervient le maître Hokage.

Tout le monde se tourne vers lui.

-Pardon ?! Naruto et moi nous exclamons simultanément.

-Je vois bien la ressemblance, fait Tohru-sensei, son amusement clair dans sa voix.

Euh... Non ? Dire que nous nous ressemblons c'est comme prendre deux personnes au hasard dans la rue et déclarer qu'elles se ressemblent. Comme nous sommes humains, il y a évidemment des points communs. Mais pas à ce point là. J'ai probablement autant d'ADN en commun avec Naruto qu'avec n'importe quel anglais. Moins, sans doute, puisque l'Angleterre et la France ne sont séparés que par un bras de mer alors que Naruto et moi sommes originaires de deux mondes différents.

-Vous ne saviez pas ? demande Iruka-sensei, ses yeux allant de Naruto à moi au maître Hokage.

-Fuku a perdu la mémoire à la suite de sa maladie, expose le vieil homme. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle elle suivait tes cours, Iruka-chan.

L'adolescent me tutoie. Donc sa question était adressé à Naruto et à moi, donc le maître Hokage n'y a répondu que partiellement. Cependant, Iruka-sensei semble s'en satisfaire.

-Je dois justement aller retrouver les enfants, fait-il. Bonne chance Fuku ! Au revoir tout le monde.

-Viens nous voir de temps en temps, ajoute Tohru-sensei. Qu'on sache comment tu vas.

J'acquiesce, encore sous le choc de l'invention du maître Hokage, et ils sortent après avoir salué. Une fois la porte refermée, je me tourne vers le vieil homme.

-Hokage-sama, je commence.

-Naruto, m'interrompt-il, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas acheter du café pour Fuku et moi et du jus de fruit pour toi au distributeur ? Tiens, voici de l'argent, fait-il en lui tendant quelques billets.

Le garçon a l'air surpris.

-Vraiment, Jiji ? demande-t-il, enthousiaste. Le maître Hokage acquiesce, et presque immédiatement Naruto a quitté la pièce. Le vieil homme se tourne vers moi. Il soupire.

-Je pense que Naruto te considère vraiment comme sa sœur, affirme le vieillard. Je connais le gosse depuis quoi, trois mois ?C'est un peu court, non ? je pense. Et ça facilite les explications, ajoute mon interlocuteur.

Je fronce les sourcils. Je ne suis pas une idiote, contrairement à ce qu'ont l'air de penser la plupart des gens ici. Et pour le dirigeant d'un village de shinobi, il est peu convaincant.

-C'est cruel de lui faire croire que je suis sa sœur alors que je ne le suis pas, je réponds.

Le regard du maître Hokage se fait perçant, et soudain il change du tout au tout.

-Quel est la vraie raison de ta réticence, Fuku ?

C'est une partie de la vraie raison. Je suis à peu près sûre que Naruto pense vraiment que je suis sa sœur, même si je ne l'ait pas reconnu, que c'est lui qui m'a donné un nom, et que s'il ne m'avait pas trouvé dans la rue nous ne nous serions peut-être jamais rencontrés -parce que je serai sans doute morte et je ne pourrais jamais le remercier assez. Mais même si il m'a sauvé, même si il est adorable et que j'adore passer du temps avec lui, il n'est pas mon frère. Mon frère est plus vieux que moi, il m'a appris à cuisiner, il m'a emmené voir mon voisin Totoro, il est... il a les cheveux... Ses yeux sont-

Mon train de pensées s'arrête brusquement. Il me manque. Pas seulement lui, mes parents aussi. Ils me manquent tous tellement que j'ai l'impression d'étouffer.

-Alors ? réitère le maître Hokage, apparemment inconscient de mon trouble intérieur.

Je ferme les yeux et prend une profonde inspiration. Par miracle, ma voix ne tremble pas quand je parle, et je regarde le guerrier dans les yeux.

-Il mérite mieux que des mensonges. Quel est _votre_ raison pour insister tant sur cette invention, Hokage-sama ?

Il tire sur sa pipe, et prend son temps avant de répondre. On dirait qu'il m'examine, qu'il cherche mes failles, étudie mes motivations.

-C'est pour sa propre sécurité, finit-il par admettre. J'ai l'impression que c'est une concession, et qu'il ne l'aurait pas dit si il pensait qu'il aurait pu s'en tiré sans.

-Je ne vois pas le lien, je réplique. Je vais habiter chez lui, m'assurer qu'il mange des fruit et des légumes, qu'il dort bien et tout le reste. Je vais l'élever, si c'est ce que vous voulez, puisque vous m'installer chez lui. Je vais trouver du travail, pour pouvoir lui assurer un niveau de vie satisfaisant pour son éducation au lieu du trou insalubre au milieu de ce quartier sinistre dans lequel il est logé. D'ailleurs il est grand temps que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui, car je ne sais pas qui a pensé que c'était une bonne idée de laisser un enfant de six ans habiter seul, mais c'est une recette pour un désastre pur et simple. Une bonne partie des conventions sociales, mais aussi des comportements nécessaire pour vivre correctement sont appris par imitation. Un exemple bête, mais qui est clair, il me semble : comment un enfant qui vit seul peut savoir qu'il est important de se brosser les dents deux fois par jour si il n'y a personne pour le lui dire ? Comment peut-il savoir qu'il faut manger de façon équilibrée pour éviter des maladies de la croissance ? Ou alors, du côté de son développement affectif, comment aurait-il la moindre chance de devenir un adulte équilibré si il n'y a personne pour l'aider, pour le soutenir, pour le consoler, pour lui expliquer pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne dit pas toujours ce qu'on pense et pourquoi il faut parfois faire des compromis entre ce qu'on veut et ce que les autres veulent ? Et puisqu'on parle de sécurité, il est seul la plupart du temps, sans personne pour lui dire que, par exemple, le fil à nu de sa bouilloire est dangereux et qu'il faut qu'il la jette, même si il n'a pas les moyens de s'en payer une autre. Je suis prête à être cet adulte, pour lui, mais je peux faire tout cela sans prétendre être sa sœur.

C'est ça. Fait passer ton tourment pour de l'indignation pour la situation de mon jeune ami. Ce que j'ai dit est vrai, mais ça me permet surtout de détourner l'attention, et de mettre le maître Hokage dans la position inconfortable de la personne qui doit fournir des justifications à ma place. D'ailleurs, il reste silencieux un moment, l'air presque choqué.

-Est-ce que ça à voir avec le comportement... déplaisant de certains adultes envers Naruto ? je demande. Iruka-sensei, l'infirmière, le médecin arrogant, même Anko, ils n'étaient pas très civils, avec lui. Ça m'étonnerait que ce soit à cause de quelque chose qu'il ait fait, puisqu'il est absolument adorable et qu'il n'a que six ans, et que par conséquent même si il y met beaucoup d'effort, son potentiel de dégât reste limité malgré son intelligence. Donc pourquoi cette gêne autour de lui ? Ses parents étaient des tueurs en séries ?

Je sais bien que non. Namikaze Minato et Uzumaki Kushina était sans doute des gens aussi sympathique et bons que peuvent l'être des assassins surentraînés, mais je ne suis pas sensée le savoir, ni connaître la situation délicate du pauvre Kurama.

-Non ! réagit le vieil homme plutôt violemment. Je hausse les sourcils. Non, reprend-t-il plus doucement. Ce n'est pas à cause de ses parents. Les gens ne savent pas qui sont ses parents, et si ils le savaient ils s'accorderaient à dire que c'était des gens bien. C'est pour une autre raison. C'est... je suppose que tu as le droit de savoir, puisque tu me semble déjà très investie dans le bonheur de Naruto.

Il va me le dire ? Il va me révéler l'existence du renard à neuf queues ?

-Il y a six ans, à peu près. Une des bêtes à queues, le Kyubi, s'est... s'est libéré du sceau qui le retenait, commence-t-il. Il était aussi grand que les visages des Hokage. Il a saccagé Konoha. Le maître Hokage frissonne. C'était... c'était terrible. Personne n'arrivait à l'arrêter. Les shinobi qui tentaient de s'opposer à lui mourraient écrasés par ses queues ou ses pattes. Ou alors, ils étaient brûlés par le chakra corrosif qu'il dégageait, et on les entendait hurler de douleur pendant qu'ils agonisaient. Un grand nombre de personnes sont mortes ce jour là. Finalement, après des heures de destruction et de lutte acharnée de notre côté, mon successeur, le Quatrième Hokage, Namikaze Minato, l'Éclair Jaune de Konoha a réussi à le sceller de nouveau. C'était le seul moyen d'arrêter la bête. Mais le précédent jinchûriki -c'est ainsi qu'on appelle ceux dans lesquels sont scellés les démons à queues- ne pouvait pas l'être à nouveau. Elle était mourante.

Je suis suspendue à ses lèvres. Ai-je déjà mentionner que c'est un excellent orateur ? Il fait une courte pause pour reprendre son souffle. Il semble revoir les ruines, les rues dans lesquelles étaient étendus les corps des combattants tombés, les cris, la panique. Il arrive bien à communiquer cette atmosphère angoissante grâce au ton de sa voix.

-Alors, reprend-t-il, il a fallu qu'il choisisse quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un de bien particulier. J'ai mentionné le fait que le chakra du monstre était corrosif. Pour cette raison, seules quelques personnes pouvait devenir son jinchûriki. Les autres seraient mortes, rongées de l'intérieur par ce chakra. Et Naruto était le seul membre de cette famille. Il n'avait que quelques heures, quand le Quatrième Hokage a scellé la bête en lui. Mais ce n'est pas un acte anodin, et Minato-kun l'a payé de sa vie. Quand je suis arrivé sur les lieux, il était mourant. Il m'a demandé de veiller sur le nourrisson, et voulait qu'il soit vu en héros. J'ai repris le manteau. Au début, j'ai essayé de garder le statut de Naruto secret, mais entre la reconstruction et la diplomatie internationale, je n'avais pas trop le temps de m'occuper de lui. Et quelqu'un a parlé... la population n'a pas compris que Naruto empêchait la bête de se libérer et de détruire le village. Tout ce qu'ils ont vu, c'est que le monstre pouvait très bien s'être emparé du corps du nourrisson, ou alors que le garçon était la bête en elle-même, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris. Alors j'ai interdit à quiconque d'en parler, sous peine de mort. Je voulais qu'il puisse avoir l'enfance la plus normale possible. Les gens ne disent rien, mais tu as remarqué leur comportement... Ils ne sont pas violents, pas trop en tout cas, et jamais physiquement... Mais les mots aussi peuvent blesser. Et tu avais raison, tout à l'heure, sur le fait que les enfants apprennent en imitant leurs parents. Ils se comportent de la même manière, même sans savoir pourquoi. Cette situation... Cette situation est sans aucun doute un de mes plus grands échecs. Un enfant aussi gentil que Naruto... isolé, calomnié, pour quelque chose qui n'a jamais été de sa faute et dont il ne sait rien...

Il accuse vraiment son âge. Il ne doit pas avoir beaucoup plus de soixante ans, pourtant, mais je lui en donnerai facilement quatre-vingt. Il a l'air si fatigué, si las.

-Ça finira bien par changer, j'offre pour le réconforter. Je n'aime pas voir ainsi un homme aussi extraordinaire. Naruto leur montrera qui il est vraiment, et les gens l'aimeront. Sa personnalité et juste impossible à résister. Il est magnétique, et il est bon.

J'en suis convaincue. D'un autre côté, je triche, j'ai lu le manga. Le maître Hokage me sourit amèrement.

-Peut-être. Si il n'abandonne pas, si il reste comme il est, si son cœur n'est pas détruit par les autres et la dure vie d'un shinobi.

-Je suis là pour ça. Pour le soutenir.

Le vieillard me sourit, avec plus d'espoir que précédemment. Je lui rends son sourire. Je ferme les sacs qui sont sur mon lit et qui contiennent mes affaires, et les prends.

-Allons le rejoindre, dis-je. Il met pas mal de temps.

Le maître Hokage sourit plus franchement et nous nous dirigeons vers la porte entrouverte.

* * *

Service minimum aujourd'hui, donc désolée pour les éventuelles fautes.

A bientôt

Pioupioute


	6. Chapter 6

Hallo Welt! Wie geht's?

Disclaimer: l'oeuvre de fiction Naruto appartient à ses ayant-droits.

Yay! La rentrée scolaire! Quel bonheur!

Ou pas. Je commence mes études supérieures cette année et j'ai eu apparemment un moment d'absence aiguë de jugement puisque me voilà, moi, procrastinatrice semi-professionnelle et paresseuse à plein temps dans une des filières qui demandent le plus de travail. Autant dire que les prochains mois ne vont pas être consacrés à l'écriture, mais plutôt à me motiver à bosser. Conséquence directe pour vous, charmant lecteur ou lectrice, c'est que les updates vont mettre encore plus de temps à arriver.

Comme d'habitude, la concordance des temps peut parfois paraître malaisée. En revanche, il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de fautes d'orthographe "classiques".

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Aujourd'hui le titre vient d'une chanson de listener que je trouve fascinante.

* * *

Chapitre 6 : When no one else will be your friend, I will do the job

Je pose une carte sur le paquet. En face de moi, Iruka-sensei a déjà pris dans sa main les cartes qui lui reste. Il faut reconnaître que je n'ai jamais eu la moindre chance de gagner au speedy contre lui. La différence entre la rapidité de nos réflexes est juste trop grande. Jouer à des jeux de vitesse contre des shinobi quand on en est pas un soi-même conduit seulement à perdre de manière spectaculaire.

Au moins mon honneur blessé me distrait de la situation. C'était le but, quand j'ai déterré le paquet de cartes de mon sac, que Naruto a gardé pour une raison ou une autre. Si mon attention est concentrée sur quelque chose, alors je pense moins au fait que mon ami est introuvable. L'angoisse ne s'efface pas vraiment, le poids qui m'écrase la poitrine continue de s'alourdir de seconde en seconde, mais au moins je ne suis pas en train d'imaginer des scénarii catastrophes.

On toque à la porte. Je me lève précipitamment, et ouvre le battant tellement brutalement qu'il claque contre le mur et la poignée fait un trou dans le plâtre de mauvaise qualité du mur. Anko se tient de l'autre côté, la main encore levée. Elle a l'air surprise.

-Vous l'avez trouvé ? je demande dans un souffle.

Ma voix est trop étranglée pour porter. Mon amie secoue la tête.

-Les recherches sont encore en cours. Tout les traqueurs du village disponibles ont été intégrés aux recherches. Ils le retrouveront vite maintenant, tente-t-elle de me rassurer.

Je m'affale sur le montant de la porte.

-Ouais. Ils le retrouveront vite, maintenant, je répète.

Je retire mes lunettes et je me frotte les yeux. Anko est floue, comme ça, même si elle est à moins d'un mètre de moi. Comme ça, je peux prétendre qu'elle ne me regarde pas avec inquiétude.

Iruka-sensei pose une main sur mon épaule.

-Retournons nous asseoir, propose-t-il. C'est inutile de rester ici. Ils arriverons bientôt.

Je le suis de nouveau et nous retournons dans la cuisine. Anko referme la porte et nous rejoint.

-Ils vont bientôt le retrouver, réitère-t-elle. Il ne lui sera rien arrivé, il sera juste un peu sale et affamé, et peut-être encore un peu troublé.

Je jette un coup d'œil à la pendule. Naruto a disparu il y a six heures. La nuit est tombée il y a plus de deux heures, et personne n'a la moindre idée d'où est-ce qu'il peut être.

Quand nous sommes sorti de ma chambre d'hôpital, nous n'avons pas trouvé Naruto. Nulle part. Personne ne l'avait vu. Nous sommes allés à l'appartement. Il n'était pas là. J'ai commencé à m'inquiéter. Le maître Hokage m'a ordonné de rester là au cas où Naruto arriverait. Rien. Il a lancé des recherches. Rien. C'est comme si il s'était volatilisé. On se dit, retrouver un gosse habillé en orange fluo et pour qui la subtilité est un aliment rare, ça ne doit pas être si difficile. Peut-être si le gosse en question est n'importe qui sauf Naruto. On a du rater un épisode, parce que personne ne se souvient l'avoir croisé, alors qu'il y a suffisamment peu de blonds vêtus avec des couleurs vives pour qu'on ne puisse pas se tromper sur l'identité de la personne.

Un enfant de six ans. Qui doit ressentir un mélange de tristesse, de colère, de frustration, de haine et de choc. À qui on a probablement jamais dit qu'il faut se méfier des inconnus, parce qu'il y en a qui sont des malades mentaux qui font des choses horribles aux enfants -catégorie qui va d'Orochimaru à Danzo en passant par les pédophiles ''classiques'' dont tes parents te parlent, les trafiquants d'humain et les enfoirés violents qui tabassent des gosses pour le plaisir. Déjà que je me sentais mal à l'aise quand il devait rentrer seul de nuit chez lui, dans son appartement miteux à la limite entre les quartiers vraiment craignos et ceux juste pauvres.

Il n'est pas dans un état mental normal, non plus. Il est perturbé parce qu'il a entendu, à juste titre. Et comme il n'y avait personne pour le rassurer, il a pris la fuite. Dans le manga, il avait agit de cette manière quand il avait douze ans et une relative maturité, alors j'ose à peine imaginer son état mental actuel.

Je pianote sur la table. Mon pied bouge au même rythme. L'angoisse manque de me rendre folle. Je suis là, assise à attendre que quelque chose se passe, alors qu'il se pourrait que Naruto soit entrain d'être enlevé par un connard qui le vendra à de vieux pervers après l'avoir rendu accro à la drogue.

-Calme-toi, Fuku, fait Iruka-sensei. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire.

Je le fusille du regard. Je supporte mon visage avec une main et essaye de communiquer par mon expression à quel point c'était une chose stupide à dire. Il détourne les yeux.

-Ça ne m'aide pas, je dis d'un ton sec.

Je soupire:

-Je suppose qu'une réaction comme ça était prévisible.

-À quoi a-t-il réagit aussi violemment ? demande Anko. On ne me l'a pas dit.

Je soupire à nouveau.

-Comme je suis sensée m'occuper de lui à partir d'aujourd'hui, Hokage-sama m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé avec le Kyubi. Naruto, qui n'était pas au courant, a entendu au moins une partie à travers la porte entrouverte. De façon prévisible, il a mal pris l'histoire. Quand on est sortit de la pièce, il était introuvable.

-Pourquoi sa réaction était-elle si prévisible ? me questionne Iruka-sensei, curieux.

Je me retourne vers lui. J'ai du mal à croire qu'il ne voit pas pourquoi.

-Sérieusement ?! je m'exclame. C'est évident.

Anko est d'accord avec moi. L'adolescent rougit.

-Ce n'est pas si évident, grommelle-t-il. Peut-être que vous pouvez m'expliquer ?

-Mets-toi à sa place, je siffle. Toute sa vie, les gens autour de lui l'ont traité avec mépris et haine plus ou moins bien cachée. Il est le seul traité comme cela.

Anko marmonne qu'il n'est pas tout à fait le seul. Je l'ignore, mais je demanderais des éclaircissement plus tard.

-La seule personne qui se comporte normalement avec lui est le vieux dirigeant de la ville, très occupé par son travail. Naruto ne peut pas comprendre pourquoi les gens semblent le détester. Il n'y a pas de raison apparente. Et quoi qu'il fasse, il est toujours critiqué et rabaissé.

-Et insulté, intervient Anko.

J'adore quand elle me remonte le moral. Elle est si douée pour ça.

-Les gens sont hostiles envers lui, je reprends. Au bon d'un moment, il a dû se dire que c'était normal, peut-être qu'il était fondamentalement méchant ou que les gens avaient fait une erreur et l'avaient confondus avec quelqu'un d'autre ou je ne sais pas trop quelle connerie qu'il a dû inventer pour justifier cette hostilité. Et puis là, au détour d'une conversation à son propos qu'il écoute sans que les personnes qui parlent ne sachent qu'il est là, il apprend qu'il n'y a pas d'erreur, et que les gens le détestent parce qu'ils voient en lui l'incarnation du monstre qui a ravagé la ville le jour de sa naissance, parce que quelqu'un qu'il n'a jamais connu a décidé qu'il était la seule personne en qui on pouvait sceller un démon à queues, et l'a ainsi condamné à la haine de ses concitoyens et au fait d'être une prison ambulante, sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Tu comprends pourquoi il l'a mal pris, maintenant ?

Iruka-sensei hoche la tête, l'air clairement honteux.

-Je... n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cette angle. C'est vrai que ce... n'est qu'un enfant et qu'il mérite bien mieux, admet-il.

-Au moins tu le reconnais, offre Anko pour le consoler.

Personnellement, je ne suis pas d'humeur à le faire. Ils peuvent tous s'étouffer dans leur culpabilité si ça leur fait plaisir. Je ne suis pas dans l'état d'esprit pour le regretter. Un ami cher est introuvable, au moins en partie parce que son entourage n'a jamais réussi à se débarrasser de cette partie de la stupidité humaine de base.

-Ne fais pas la maligne, je lance à Anko. Tu n'as pas exactement été un modèle de gentillesse avec lui non plus.

-Je ne l'ai jamais insulté ni méprisé ! s'indigne-t-elle en retour.

-Non, tu l'as ignoré, je rétorque froidement.

Elle m'énerve, Iruka-sensei m'énerve, Konoha m'énerve, j'ai envie de tous leur hurler dessus jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus de voix. Mais je sais que c'est parce que je n'arrive plus à trouver la patience pour attendre calmement des bonnes nouvelles qui ne viennent pas. Tout le monde est stupide de temps à autre. Certaines idioties sont juste plus dévastatrices que les autres.

-Pas parce que c'est un jinchuriki, m'apprend Anko sur un ton qui suggère fortement que c'est une admission qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas faire. Surprise, je me retourne vers elle.

-Pourquoi, alors ?

Elle prend une grande inspiration.

-Par jalousie. Tu étais la première personne en pas loin de sept ans à te comporter avec moi comme si j'étais un être humain et pas un monstre difforme anthropophage.

Pourquoi se comporterait-on – non d'accord c'était stupide. Anko a été l'apprentie d'Orochimaru, et je doute qu'il ait été particulièrement apprécié après qu'on ait découvert ses charmants laboratoires.

-Pourquoi ? je demande quand même.

Je ne suis pas sensée le savoir, après tout.

-Mon jonin-sensei était... un savant fou psychopathe.

Wow. Connotations négatives de la présentation : 100 %

-Et tu as été... éclaboussée par sa funeste renommée, et exclue pour cette raison ?

-En gros, oui.

-Et j'étais vraiment la seule à me comporter normalement ? je demande, parce que ça me paraît un peu exagéré.

Elle grimace.

-Pas tout à fait, concède-t-elle. Mais j'envie à Naruto la relation d'amitié que vous aviez manifestement même quand tu n'étais pas capable d'aligner trois mots et d'en comprendre deux. Même les inconnus ne se sont jamais comportés comme ça avec moi. Et la plupart, on les prévenait qu'il ne fallait pas me fréquenter. De plus, tu étais quelqu'un d'intéressant: tu étais une civile dans une chambre d'hôpital normalement réservée au shinobi, incapable de parler ni de comprendre ton entourage, qui sortait tout juste d'une maladie qui dans la forme que tu avais chopé aurait dû être foudroyante, mais qui malgré tout était capable de faire des mathématiques de haut niveau en un rien de temps. Tu étais mystérieuse et tu avais l'air gentille. Il était clair que tu étais aussi loin d'être simple d'esprit, contrairement à ce que pensait l'entièreté du corps médical. Chaque jour, tu me laissais patiemment t'enseigner comment parler. J'étais jalouse de voir que alors que tu passais beaucoup plus de temps avec moi, tu étais quand même plus proche de Naruto. J'aurais apprécié que l'on soit comme ça toute les deux.

Les sentiments des gens sont tellement compliqués. J'ai déjà du mal à comprendre les miens...

-J'espère quand même que chacun se rend bien compte que les relations d'amitié que construisent les personnes entre elles ne s'excluent pas les unes les autres et qu'il est possible d'être ami avec plusieurs personnes en même temps, j'assène.

Je ne suis pas de très bonne humeur.

-Et que Naruto a beau compter beaucoup pour moi, il a quand même six ans, et je n'ai pas exactement les même liens d'amitié avec lui qu'avec des gens plus proche de mon âge. Le fait que Naruto soit presque comme un membre de ma famille ne veut pas dire que nous ne pouvons pas être proche, Anko.

Oui, je m'attache vite. Et oui, je suis en train de foudroyer la jeune femme du regard. Elle détourne le sien, une expression gênée sur son visage.

-Désolée, marmonne-t-elle.

-La jalousie est illogique, intervient Iruka-sensei.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Ça n'excuse rien. Un peu de remise en question n'a jamais fait de mal à personne.

Moi aussi je me comporte de façon bête assez souvent. Je ne suis pas tellement différente de la majorité. Mais j'aime penser que je suis lucide à propos de moi-même. Régulièrement, je me questionne sur les motifs de mes actions, et quand je trouve qu'ils ne me plaisent pas, soit j'essaye de changer, soit je les accepte. Évidemment, dans le second cas, la culpabilité reste avec moi quand ça blesse des personnes, mais j'ai une dose raisonnable d'égoïsme et il ne faut pas chercher à satisfaire les autres à tout prix. Ça ne rend personne heureux.

Le silence est retombé sur la pièce, et nous sommes tous perdus dans nos pensées. Les aiguillent de l'horloge avancent inexorablement sans qu'aucune nouvelle ne nous arrive. Je reprend le paquet de carte pour faire des réussite. Et le temps s'étire, et le silence avec lui. Je perds, je perds, je gagne, je perds, je gagne, et encore, encore, encore. Je vais devenir folle. Aucune nouvelle. Je pose brutalement les cartes et je fais tomber la chaise quand je me lève. Je prends un livre, mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur ce qui est écrit. Iruka finit par partir, quand il est déjà presque minuit. Il tente de me rassurer une dernière fois, avant de quitter le petit appartement. Ses pas résonnent dans la cage d'escalier.

Anko et moi sommes seules dans la cuisine, assise côte à côte sur les deux chaises. Je fixe la table sans vraiment la voir. Je n'ai jamais été aussi anxieuse de ma vie. Ma trachée est serrée. Je respire péniblement. Mon cœur bat à toute allure. Mon imagination me fournit des visions d'horreurs. Cette situation est intenable. J'ai l'impression que je vais exploser d'anxiété. Ma respiration s'accélère. Non, il n'a pas été coincé dans une ruelle sordide avec un tueur en série. Non, il n'est pas tombé de la falaise sculptée et s'est écrasé comme une tomate trop mûre sur le sol. Non, il n'a pas glissé et est tombé dans la rivière et s'est noyé. Il va bien. Il va bien. Il va bien.

Je n'ai même pas remarqué que j'ai commencé à trembler, jusqu'au moment où Anko passe un bras autour de mes épaules et commence à murmurer des paroles rassurantes à mon oreille. Je me sers contre elle et agrippe sa veste.

-Ça va aller, murmure-t-elle. Ça va aller.

Elle me caresse les cheveux. Elle est chaude. J'entends son cœur battre là où ma joue est collée à sa poitrine. Si je ferme les yeux, que je repousse les événements de la journée loin de ma conscience, que je les enferme dans la boîte imaginaire où je mets les choses auxquelles je ne veux pas penser, je peux presque croire que c'est vrai.

Je me mets à sangloter. Je sens une des mains d'Anko qui effleure mon dos dans un geste apaisant. Elle me murmure à l'oreille, sur un ton calme, alors que je suis en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes contre sa veste.

-Ça va aller. Ils vont le retrouver.

Pendant encore longtemps, je reste dans ses bras, même après avoir arrêter ma crise de larmes. Je pense que je finis par m'endormir là. Quand je me réveille, je suis sur le futon, encore vêtue de mes habits de la veille. Le soleil pointe à l'horizon, il doit être environ huit heures du matin. Je me frotte les yeux et remet mes lunettes. Je dois avoir une tête horrible. Anko est assise dans un coin, et mélange machinalement le paquet de cartes. Elle s'applique à éviter mon regard.

-Pas de nouvelle de Naruto ? je demande, la voix enrouée par le sommeil et les émotions.

Elle secoue la tête. Je laisse mon regard errer sur les bosses que sont mes genoux sous la couverture. Il a passé la nuit dehors, ou alors... Non. Ne pas y penser. Je me lève lentement, et farfouille dans mes sacs pour sortir des vêtements propres. Que je prenne une douche ne fera pas empirer la situation, et ma peau est toute poisseuse. J'ai vraiment envie de me laver.

Quand je sors de la salle de bain, quelques minutes plus tard, je me sens à peine mieux, mais c'est déjà ça. De son côté, la kunoichi est dans la même position que tout à l'heure. Je m'assieds devant elle.

-Si tu veux utiliser la salle de bain...

-Non merci, fait-elle.

La porte s'ouvre. Nous nous redressons et courrons vers le petit couloir. Naruto est là, le regard vide pendant qu'il referme la porte. Il lève la tête, et semble voir à travers nous comme si nous étions translucides.

-Ah, fait-il. Fuku. Il fait une pause. Et... Anko, je crois.

C'est tellement à l'opposé de son énergie habituelle que j'ai du mal à croire que c'est lui. Son regard est posé quelque part au-delà de mon épaule droite.

-Anko, dis-je, sans quitter le garçon des yeux. Et si tu allais prévenir le maître Hokage que Naruto est rentré ?

-Je... oui, balbutie-t-elle, manifestement aussi prise au dépourvu que moi.

Elle s'avance précipitamment vers la porte. Elle attrape ses sandales en passant, et les enfile avec prestement, avant de quitter l'appartement. Naruto n'a pas bougé, pas plus que moi. Même ses yeux sont restés fixés sur le même point.

-Naruto, je commence lentement.

Je m'arrête, m'humecte les lèvres. Qu'est-ce que je suis sensée dire ? Je ne suis pas bonne, moi, à ce genre de truc. Quand il fallait réconforter quelqu'un, je demandais toujours à un autre ami de la personne de s'en charger.

-Oui ? répond l'intéressé après un moment de silence, son ton dur et vide de toute émotion.

C'est... perturbant, quand il s'agit de lui. C'est déjà étrange quand c'est n'importe qui d'autre, mais lui... Il n'est jamais froid. Quand il parle, habituellement, son visage est animé d'une multitude d'expressions, et sa voix est riche d'inflexions qui transmettent bien plus que ses mots seuls. Secrètement, je pense que c'est pour cette raison qu'il a réussi tant de fois à convaincre ses ennemis et ses amis sans discrimination à l'aider, l'aimer et le suivre jusqu'au bout, dans le manga.

Mais là... là...

Je prends une grande inspiration, mes yeux baissés vers le plancher. Quand je les relève, Naruto n'a absolument pas bougé. En quelques enjambées, je traverse l'espace qui nous sépare. Je m'agenouille devant lui puis le serre contre moi. Pendant un moment qui me paraît s'étendre plus longtemps que possible, la seule chose que j'entends est le bruit du sang qui bat dans mes oreilles. Puis doucement, lentement, comme si il allait se casser en morceaux si il était trop brusque, mon petit frère par mensonge s'agenouille à son tour, et ses bras m'entourent. Ses épaules sont secouées par des sanglots sonores, et je sens le tissus de mon kimono s'humidifier là où son visage est enfoui contre moi.

-Ça va aller, je tente pour le consoler.

Ses pleurs se calment, et il se recule un peu, pas assez pour briser notre étreinte, mais suffisamment pour que nous puissions nous regarder dans les yeux sans que notre position soit trop inconfortable.

-Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais ma sœur, accuse-t-il.

Je grimace. Génial, on commence par le bout de la conversation que j'apprécie le moins. Merci, maître Hokage, merci beaucoup. Pourquoi me mettre dans cette position délicate, enfin ?

-Je ne suis pas ta sœur, je finis par répondre. Ne me demande pas pourquoi Hokage-sama a prétendu le contraire, je n'en ai strictement aucune idée. Mais cela n'empêche pas que tu es sans aucun doute quelqu'un de très précieux pour moi, Naruto, et que ça ne changera jamais.

C'est vrai. C'est vrai, et j'aime autant qu'il le sache, parce que les gens n'ont pas l'air d'être très portés sur les démonstrations d'affection dans le coin.

-C'est promis ? demande-t-il d'une voix étranglée. Il renifle.

-C'est juré.

-Tu n'as pas peur ? fait-il encore de la même petite voix.

Je suis surprise, mes yeux s'écarquillent. D'où est-ce que c'est sorti, ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais peur de- Ah oui, c'est vrai, le Kyubi. Mon dieu ce que je suis conne des fois.

-Bah... non. Je suis assez confiante à propos du fait que tu ne me blesseras jamais, je déclare comme si je parlais de notre prochain repas.

Il plante ses yeux dans les miens.

-Mais, je suis un monstre ! hoquette-t-il alors que ses yeux se remplissent à nouveau de larmes.

-Je ne crois pas, non, je réplique aussi calmement que possible.

Je préférerai qu'il ne se remette pas à pleurer. Mon égoïsme ne supporte pas la douleur, qu'elle soit morale ou physique, et le voir pleurer est définitivement douloureux.

-Quoi que les autres pensent ou disent, je reprends placidement, moi je fais confiance au maître Hokage quand il dit que tu n'est pas le démon à neuf queues. Il est sage et intelligent. Il a étudié ces choses, il sait. Si tu ne me crois pas moi, crois-le lui.

-Il m'a menti ! rugit Naruto.

Wow. Il est complètement embrouillé par ses sentiments, si la manière dont il saute du coq à l'âne est une indication. C'est tout à fait justifié, et ses réactions sont totalement compréhensibles. Je trouve même qu'il prend le bordel avec bien plus de maturité que ce qu'on aurait pu attendre.

-Naruto, peux-tu me dire comment tu te sens, là maintenant, tout de suite ?

-Je... je suis très en colère. Et puis, je suis triste aussi. Parce que je croyais que Jiji ne me mentirai jamais, qu'il serait toujours là pour moi, me répond-t-il. Et aussi, je suis en colère contre les autres et j'ai un peu peur et puis je les déteste et je me sens mal et quand je pense au fait qu'ils me détesteront pour toujours, mon cœur se serre et j'ai envie de courir très loin et de ne jamais parler à quiconque à nouveau. En plus, je me demande : si c'est moi qui empêche le Kyubi d'attaquer Konoha, est-ce que je suis à la hauteur ? Est-ce que je ne vais pas me laisser corrompre ? Est-ce qu'il ne vas pas me tuer et prendre mon corps et moi je ne pourrais rien faire pendant qu'il sera en train de te manger et de tuer Jiji ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! Et je ne veux pas que toi et Jiji mourriez non plus, même si il m'a menti.

J'ai du mal à croire qu'il ait vraiment six ans. Je devrais me concentrer sur le fait de le réconforter, mais putain qu'est-ce qu'il m'impressionne. Par contre: pourquoi est-ce que le Kyubi essaierai de me manger? Je ne sais pas ce que les tas zoomorphes géants de chakra mangent, mais je ne dois pas être au menu. En plus, il n'y a rien à manger sur moi! Je suis petite, je ne ferai pas un bon repas!

-Tu es quelqu'un de très fort, je finis par lui dire, une fois que je ne suis plus en train de partir loin, très loin dans les terres encore majoritairement inexplorées de ma pensée.

-Mais tu es aussi encore un petit garçon. À mon avis, le maître Hokage avait plus ou moins anticipé ce que tu ressentirais. Il savait aussi qu'être le jinchuriki du Kyubi est une lourde charge, et il voulait sans doute que tu puisses profiter de quelques années sans que tu ais à t'en préoccuper. C'est pour ça qu'il ne t'a rien dit.

Il renifle à nouveau.

-Tu... tu penses ? fait-il avec à nouveau cette toute petite voix qu'il avait tout à l'heure.

Il a l'air si vulnérable... Je hoche vigoureusement la tête. Il essuie son nez sur sa manche. Note à moi même : à une autre occasion, lui rappeler que c'est sale.

-Et, reprend-t-il sur le même ton, tu penses que je peux être un bon jinchuriki ?

-J'en suis persuadée, j'affirme. Tu m'impressionnes beaucoup. Je suis sûre que personne dans cette ville ne pourrait s'acquitter de la tâche aussi bien que toi.

J'en suis convaincue, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de quand même désirer que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui s'en charge. En ce qui me concerne, n'importe qui d'autre ferait l'affaire, même si ils en mourraient. Un garçon comme Naruto n'aurait jamais dû subir ça.

-Mais... les autres ont l'air de penser que je n'y arrive pas. Ils me détestent ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils me détestent ! Je ne suis pas un monstre ! s'exclame-t-il, et sa voix devient un peu plus aiguë.

-Les autres, fais-je, se comportent de manière stupide. Ils ne te connaissent pas, ne savent pas comment tu es, et se laissent aveugler par leur peur. Mais je sais que tu peux leur montrer qu'ils ont tort, qu'ils n'ont pas à avoir peur de toi mais au contraire qu'ils devraient t'admirer et t'aimer, parce que tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux qui va grandir et devenir quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, et qu'ils auront manqué quelque chose de génial à ne pas être tes amis. Je ne pense pas que ce sera facile, ni rapide, mais je suis sûre que tu y arrivera.

-Je... je peux quand même devenir Hokage ? me demande-t-il, et dans ses yeux l'étincelle familière de sa détermination s'est rallumée et brille plus fort que jamais.

Quel soulagement. Je commençais à craindre que sa psyché soit irrémédiablement blessée.

-Eh bien, si c'est toujours ce que tu veux, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait t'en empêcher, à part la bêtise des autres. Et on a déjà établi que ça, c'était surmontable.

Il me serre dans ses bras, et je lui rend la pareille avec joie. Nous restons ainsi quelques instants, puis je le conduit dans le cuisine et l'assoit.

On toque à la porte. Naruto tressaille. Je le rassure d'un sourire, puis je tente de mettre de l'ordre dans ma tenue avant d'ouvrir la porte. De l'autre côté du battant se tiennent le maître Hokage et un homme que j'identifie comme Danzo, après un moment de surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Je me recule pour les laisser passer.

-Eurm. Naruto est dans la cuisine...

Le maître Hokage me dépasse sans attendre, et se précipite dans la dite pièce. Danzo, de son côté, s'attarde près de moi.

-Je m'appelle Shimura Danzo, je suis un des conseillers d'Hiruzen. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Fuku-san, fait-il poliment.

Il est plus grand que moi – ce qui n'est pas exceptionnel en soi, puisque pratiquement tout le monde de plus de quinze ans est plus grand que moi- et il semble bien plus imposant qu'il ne l'est vraiment. Il doit avoir à peu près l'âge du maître Hokage, mais ses cheveux sont encore bruns, sans un seul fil d'argent. Je me demande si il se les teint pour renforcer l'impression néfaste qu'il dégage. Pensées stupides, présentes en toutes circonstances ! Tapez cerveau au- OK j'arrête. Je referme la porte et me tourne prudemment vers lui. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait qu'il pourrait me tuer sur le champ, et probablement s'en sortir en racontant des salade improbables.

-C'est un honneur, Danzo-sama, je réponds avec un respectueux signe de tête.

J'espère juste que ma peur et ma répulsion pour lui ne sont pas trop évidents.

Nous rejoignons les deux autres dans la cuisine. Naruto est en train d'expliquer au vieil homme où est-ce qu'il a passé sa nuit. Il est tendu, comme si il allait s'échapper à tout moment. De son côté, les sourcils froncés, le corps incliné vers le garçon, le maître Hokage est la figure même du parent qui a paniqué toute la nuit. Ou grand-parent. C'est un détail. Danzo se place dans l'embrasure de la porte, comme pour bloquer le chemin. Je commence à fouiller les placards, ostensiblement pour trouver du thé ou affilié, en vérité pour m'occuper parce que la présence du vieil aspirant-dictateur me rend affreusement nerveuse.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Je sais bien que Naruto n'a pas fait de coup comme ça dans le manga, mais je trouve suspect sa présence ici -et ce n'est pas de la paranoïa si c'est justifié. On parle de Danzo, donc c'est justifié. Les seules choses négatives dont on ne peut pas l'accuser sont les actions de la moitié noire de Zetsu et assimilés, et encore. Je suis sûre qu'un bon avocat...

Derrière moi, le maître Hokage a commencé à gronder Naruto sur sa fuite -ce n'est pas parce que c'est normal que c'est la bonne réaction. Il a inquiété tout le monde, a déclenché un battue qui a impliqué tout les shinobi actuellement présents dans le village. Quoique le fait qu'il ait réussi à échapper à un village entier de shinobi, qui par ailleurs peut se targuer d'avoir les meilleurs traqueurs, pendant plus de quinze heures signifie assez probablement que si il ne veut pas être trouvé, personne ne le trouvera jamais. Je pense que c'est un bon avantage à avoir dans sa profession.

-Tu as été trop mou avec lui, Hiruzen, interrompt Danzo. Tu aurais du suivre mes conseils.

Je me fige. Ses conseils ? Donne-le moi, je vais me faire un plaisir de le traumatiser suffisamment pour qu'il n'ait jamais l'idée de penser par lui même, puis j'achèverai de le briser en l'envoyant raser des villes entières au nom de Konoha. Je pourrais parier que c'est ça, ses conseils.

-C'est un enfant, Danzo, crache le maître Hokage. Comme quoi, il n'est pas totalement aveugle en ce qui concerne son ''ami''. Pas totalement.

Je referme la porte de l'étagère. C'est plus vide que l'espace entre la Terre et la Lune. Quoique c'est peut être un mauvais exemple, avec tout les déchets qui flottent là-haut, ou tout du moins qui flottaient dans mon monde d'avant.

Je me demande si la tentative d'assassinat d'Hokage-sama par Kakashi a déjà eu lieu ? Probablement, mais la chronologie des événements entre la naissance de Naruto et sa sortie de l'académie a toujours été un grand mystère pour moi. Je ne sais même pas combien de temps le prodige est resté dans les services secrets. Je suppose aussi que la tentative d'assassinat de Kakashi cette fois-ci par Tenzo ou Kinoe ou Yamato ou quelque soit son nom a eu lieu après la tentative du premier sur le dirigeant du village, mais c'est juste par ce que ça me semble plus logique. Après, comme la logique semble être un concept rare dans les parages, il est possible que je me trompe.

Je me retourne. Le maître Hokage a repris sa discussion avec Naruto. Danzo me fait signe de le suivre. Alors... pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère à cause de mon anxiété. Je crois que je suis bien partie pour mourir prématurément d'infarctus du myocarde. Avec réticence, j'entre à sa suite dans l'autre pièce du petit appartement.

Face à face, j'attends patiemment qu'il prenne la parole. Il m'observe longuement, comme si il m'évaluait. Ça me fait froid dans le dos.

-Hiruzen m'a confié que tu comptais t'occuper du garçon, finit-il par dire.

Qu'est ce que je suis sensée répondre à ça ?

-C'est exact, j'admets prudemment.

-Je suppose que tu vas chercher du travail, continue-t-il.

Où veut-il en venir ?

-Oui.

-J'ai vu les tests qu'ils t'ont fait faire à l'hôpital. Très impressionnants. De plus, Hiruzen m'a dit que tu avais appris à lire en quelques semaines.

-Je ne lis pas si bien que ça, je réponds. Il y a encore plein de mots que je ne connais pas, et j'ai à peine commencé à lire les kanji.

-Ça reste extraordinaire, insiste-t-il.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

-J'ai besoin d'une secrétaire sérieuse, intelligente et discrète. C'est un travail bien payé, avec des horaires réguliers, et je pense que tu serais adéquate à ce poste.

Il veut... m'engager comme secrétaire ? Sérieusement ?! Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais, mais pas à ça. Et j'ai vraiment besoin de travailler si je veux pouvoir offrir à Naruto un meilleur cadre de vie qu'un appartement en déliquescence en bordure du quartier des drogués et des prostitués. Ce n'est pas que je déteste particulièrement les uns ou les autres, c'est juste qu'un enfant n'a rien à faire là.

D'un côté, s'impliquer dans quoi que ce soit avec Danzo est une mauvaise idée, et se finit toujours mal, comme prouvé par Orochimaru, Hanzo et Yahiko, Kakashi, Itachi, tout les membres de la Racine dont on n'a jamais entendu parler, et probablement une multitude d'illustres inconnus qui n'ont jamais figuré dans le manga. Après, ce n'est pas Danzo le personnage principal. Je suis sûre que dans le cas contraire ça aurait été... éducatif.

D'un autre côté, j'ai besoin du job, et secrétaire est un métier relativement public. De plus, de part mes liens avec Naruto, le maître Hokage devrait me garder à l'œil, ce qui devrait limiter la marge de manœuvre du vieil aspirant-dictateur si il s'avérait qu'il a des intentions... peu sympathiques me concernant. En vérité, il est probable qu'il ait juste envie de surveiller la nouvelle addition à l'entourage de son précieux jinchuriki.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que je suis vraiment la bonne personne, je réponds. Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai du mal à lire.

-Si ta progression continue même à un dixième de ce qu'elle a été jusque là, à la fin du mois, tu pourras lire aussi bien que n'importe qui, contre-t-il. Et ce mois peut être employé à te former.

-Et bien... Je serai ravie de travailler pour vous.

Il me sourit. C'est flippant.

-C'est parfait. Viens demain à neuf heures au bâtiment administratif 2B.

-Euh... Je suis désolée, mais je ne sais pas où c'est.

-Effectivement. J'aurais dû y penser, désolé. Dans deux jours, alors. Profites-en pour te familiariser avec la ville.

-Oui monsieur, je réponds poliment à mon nouvel employeur.

Il me salue, dit au revoir au maître Hokage puis quitte l'appartement. C'est étonnamment... normal, comme comportement. Je sais qu'il a quand même assez de subtilité pour ne pas se comporter comme le méchant cliché, mais c'est quand même un peu perturbant. Surtout quand je pense que c'est désormais mon employeur.

La banalité du mal, disait Hannah Arendt, même si elle ne pensait pas exactement à ce cas là.. Chacun en fait l'expérience à sa façon, je suppose.

* * *

Bon courage et à bientôt,

Pioupioute


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour,

Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté ce chapitre plus tôt, mais la vie.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 7 : People are strange

Je me tiens devant les imposantes portes du domaine du clan Sarutobi, désemparée. Comment suis-je supposée attirer l'attention des gens à l'intérieur du domaine ? Dans mes mains, je tripote nerveusement la boîte de gâteaux que j'ai préparé. Ils ne sont pas excellent, sont fait avec les moyens du bord, mais c'est le seul cadeau de remerciement que j'ai pu trouvé.

Quelqu'un sort finalement du domaine. Quand il me voit, l'homme se dirige vers moi. Il est brun, avec une barbe, et ne doit pas être beaucoup plus vieux que moi. Une cigarette fumante entre les lèvres, et en uniforme de jônin, il m'est facile de l'identifier comme Sarutobi Asuma.

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? demande-t-il poliment.

J'ai un sourire un peu crispé.

-Eurm... Eh bien, oui. Je m'appelle Fuku, et je voudrais rencontrer Sarutobi Sachiko, si possible.

-Sachiko-san ? Eh. Si vous voulez. Suivez-moi, fait-il en retournant dans le domaine.

Je le suis à grandes enjambées. Il marche, mais il marche beaucoup plus rapidement que moi. Je suis pratiquement obligée obligée de courir pour ne pas me lancer distancer. Et comme je sors tout juste de l'hôpital, que je n'ai pas rattrapé les heures de sommeils perdues pendant ma nuit blanche la veille et que de manière générale je ne suis pas exactement une athlète, je suis essoufflée au bout d'une vingtaine de mètres. Asuma doit s'en apercevoir, puisque qu'il ralentit sensiblement. Je le surprend à me jeter un regard en coin. J'ai envie de hausser un sourcil. Je ne dois pas être la seule civile qu'il ait rencontré.

Je regarde autour de moi. Nous sommes dans une large propriété, quoique moins grande que celle des Hyuga que j'ai longée en venant, dans laquelle je distingue plusieurs maisons, dont une très grande vers laquelle nous nous dirigeons, et elles ont toutes l'apparence de maisons traditionnelles japonaises. Autour se trouve un grand jardin dans lequel il y a manifestement plusieurs parties. D'abord une grande pelouse, remarquablement bien entretenue avec des arbres élégants, ce qui doit être un potager et un petit verger derrière, et ce qui me fait irrésistiblement penser à un jardin zen. Quelques-un des arbres doivent être des érables, et quelques autres des cerisiers asiatiques.

Dans l'ensemble, c'est très beau, très élégant, et ça me crie « vieille famille riche » à la figure. Je suppose que ça n'est pas spécialement surprenant, puisque c'est un vieux clan, mais le contraste avec le quartier dans lequel je vis me fait grincer des dents. Vive la diminution des inégalités sociales ! Il faudrait peut-être que je vois si ils sont plutôt ultra-libéraux ou État-providence. Je pencherai plutôt pour le premier. A priori, ils sont plutôt à penser que les pauvres ne peuvent s'en prendre qu'à eux-mêmes pour leur situation sociale et financière.

-Vous appréciez la vue ? me demande mon guide d'un ton faussement blasé.

-Je l'apprécierai plus si vous vous étiez présenté, je réponds peut être un peu agressivement.

Mais il m'a irrité ! Il a réussi à être condescendant en quelque mots, et il ne prend même pas la peine de cacher son mépris. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il a l'air surpris, puis il se reprend.

-J'm'appelle Sarutobi Asuma, lance-t-il nonchalamment.

Ahah ! J'avais raison !

-Enchantée.

-Moi de même, répond-t-il sur un ton bizarre, que je ne saurai interpréter.

Nous sommes arrivés à la porte. Après nous être déchaussés, il me guide à travers la bâtisse jusqu'à une salle qui s'ouvre sur l'autre côté du jardin. Dans la pièce se trouve un femme en train de lire à côté d'un service à thé, et un bambin qui doit avoir environ deux ans. Sachiko et Konohamaru, je suppose.

-Sachiko-san, Fuku-san est venu vous voir, annonce Asuma.

La femme se tourne vers nous. Elle paraît jeune, mais c'est difficile d'évaluer son âge. Elle a de longs cheveux bruns et un visage fin qui l'identifie comme une Sarutobi de naissance. Mariage intra-familial, donc. Elle nous sourit.

-Merci, Asuma. Fuku-san, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Sachiko-san, je réponds respectueusement.

Elle me fait signe de m'asseoir à côté d'elle. Je m'exécute. Asuma est toujours à la porte. Il a l'air d'hésiter à nous laisser seules. Comme si j'étais capable de faire quoi que ce soit. Même les autres civils seraient capables de me maîtriser, et d'après ce que le maître Hokage m'a dit à l'hôpital, Sachiko-san est une kunoichi.

-Sachiko-san, je fais pour attirer son attention.

Elle se tourne vers moi. Je lui tends la boîte de gâteaux.

-Je vous remercie chaleureusement pour les vêtements.

Elle a l'air surprise.

-Oh, il ne fallait pas ! Proteste-t-elle, et je pense qu'elle est sincère.

-J'insiste. C'était vraiment gentil de votre part, et ça m'a beaucoup aidé, j'affirme.

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois Asuma quitter son poste à la porte. Il doit être rassuré.

-Merci beaucoup, reprend Sachiko-san.

-C'est moi qui vous remercie, je réponds respectueusement. Elle me sourit.

-Mangeons-les ensemble, déclare-t-elle. Ils n'en seront que meilleurs !

J'acquiesce, et elle ouvre la boîte. Konohamaru se dresse immédiatement et se dirige vers nous à toute vitesse.

-Maman ! S'exclame-t-il.

L'interpellée cache sa bouche avec sa main et rit doucement ainsi. Je ne sais pas si ce geste vient de son éducation ou d'autre part, mais ça m'indique bien à quel point je suis ignorante des codes sociaux ici.

-Voici mon fils, Konohamaru, présente-t-elle l'enfant.

Ses cheveux bruns forment une touffe ébouriffée sur le haut de sa tête, il me sourit de toute ses dents et ses yeux pétillent. Je crois que c'est ce qu'on appelle un enfant heureux. Je me demande si Naruto ressemblait à ça quand il était plus jeune.

-Enchantée, je fais au bébé.

Il me répond en se saisissant d'un sablé. Sachiko-san rit à nouveau. Elle a un rire que je n'avais jamais entendu auparavant. Vous savez, ces sons décrits dans les romans et qui sont spécifiques aux dames de la haute société ou à la limite aux jeunes femmes de basse extraction mais qui sont d'une beauté extraordinaire. Ça reste incroyablement déroutant de l'entendre en personne.

-C'est un garçon... plein d'énergie, je finis par dire.

-C'est une manière de le dire, m'accorde mon interlocutrice.

Nous commençons une conversation, pendant que Konohamaru reprend son jeu. À un moment ou à un autre, je me retrouve avec une tasse de thé entre les mains, et la conversation se dirige vers les terres dangereuses du quartier dans lequel je vis. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit le sujet de conversation idéal. Ce serait dommage que mes convictions politiques et sociales qui n'ont probablement par leur place dans ce monde jette un froid entre Sachiko-san et moi. C'est très agréable de parler avec elle. J'ai presque l'impression que tout va bien, que c'est juste une personne que je viens de rencontrer -c'est le cas, je me suis mal exprimée. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai presque l'impression qu'après avoir pris congé d'elle, je retournerai tranquillement dans la petite maison de banlieue de mes parents, et je croiserai mon frère en train de traîner avec ses amis pas loin. Ma mère serai dans la cuisine avec ma grand-mère à se siffler une demi-bouteille de porto à elles-seules, pendant que mon père serait plongé sur son smartphone dans le salon. À côté, mon grand-père serait en train de lire un livre ou un autre. Moi je serai sur mon portable à parler avec telle ou telle personne par SMS. La maison serait pleine de bruits.

Mais maintenant, je suis dans un monde qui n'est manifestement pas aussi fictionnel que je ne l'aurai cru, avant. Mon portable ne fonctionne pas, ma maison n'existe pas, mon frère pourrait tout aussi bien n'avoir été qu'une création de mon imagination, tandis que la seule preuve que mes parents ne sont pas un mythe personnel c'est que je suis là, donc, logiquement, qu'il y avait deux personnes à peu près dix-neuf ans plus tôt qui ont fait ce qu'il fallait pour avoir un gosse.

-Tout va bien, Fuku ?

J'ai du m'arrêter au milieu d'une phrase, parce que mon hôtesse me regarde avec inquiétude.

-Ah, désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, j'essaye de la rassurer.

-A quel propos ? me demande-t-elle.

-Demain je commence à travailler et j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, je lui mens avec le sourire.

-Je suis sûre que tout ira bien, me réconforte-t-elle.

La porte s'ouvre et révèle le maître Hokage. Sachiko-san et moi nous retournons vers lui. Il nous sourit et nous salue d'un signe de tête que nous lui rendons respectueusement. Konohamaru cours vers lui et lève les bras.

-Papy ! s'exclame-t-il avec bonheur.

Le vieil homme le soulève et le cale contre sa hanche. Le bambin pouffe. C'est très mignon, comme scène.

-Aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui j'ai mangé des gâteaux avec Maman et la dame, et j'ai joué le dinosaure et le lapin et puis y'avait un volant insecte plein de couleur comme mes dessins ! Et pis, et bah les gâteaux y étaient pleine de graines et tout sucré comme mon goûter, babille Konohamaru.

Son grand-père l'écoute avec indulgence pendant qu'il se dirige vers nous. Il s'assoit et met son petit-fils sur ses genoux. Celui-ci s'empare immédiatement d'un autre sablé. Ils ont plus de succès que ce que j'avais anticipé.

-Père, Fuku n'avait manifestement pas compris que les vêtements étaient un don, elle est venue exprès pour me remercier, admoneste Sachiko-san. Vous passez tellement de temps à être obscur en avec les politiciens que vous n'êtes même plus capable d'être clair quand cela importe !

Ils ont l'air proches. Le maître Hokage ne cache pas son affection pour son petit-fils et sa belle fille, et celle-ci l'appelle Père. Je reste en retrait de leur conversation, à l'occasion hochant la tête quand ma participation est requise.

Je n'arrive pas à mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens, pendant que j'observe un instant fugace de leur vie de famille. Je sais que mes yeux me piquent, et que je repousse des larmes en battant furieusement des paupières. Aucun des deux autres adultes ne le mentionne, donc il n'ont peut-être pas remarqué. Je sais que ma poitrine me serre comme un vêtement trop serré, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Les minutes passent, et je laisse mon esprit vagabonder dans l'autre monde, celui auquel je n'ai plus accès, celui qui était le mien jusqu'à récemment.

Nous sommes dans une pièce très différentes de toutes celles où j'ai été jusqu'à maintenant, une pièce dont le sol est recouvert de tatamis, avec une porte coulissante recouverte de papier fin, et au mur un rouleau calligraphié. Et pourtant, elle s'efface, et laisse place au salon de ma maison, avec son sol en carrelage, ses murs couleurs crème un peu vieux. Régulièrement, les dimanches midi, tout les membres de ma famille proche se retrouvaient pour manger et boire le café dominical tous ensemble. Nous discutions, les sujets allant de nos vies à la politique, en passant par le cinéma, l'actualité et les romans. C'était toujours passionnant, et nos points de vue, nos expériences et nos arguments s'affrontaient, se renforçaient, se mêlaient et changeaient.

Malgré les discussions enflammées qui parfois tournaient au vinaigre et faisait grimacer les voisins d'en face à cause du volume sonore, ces lents après-midi remplis des bruissements des conversations et de la tendresse familiale me manquent. J'ai envie de retourner dans ce salon, être assise en face de mon frère, entre ma grand-mère et une de mes cousines, à m'enquérir des uns et des autres, pendant que mes parents et mon grand-père le théoricien à l'esprit constamment en ébullition débattent de la dernière idée à laquelle il a pensée.

A la place, je suis assise à côté de presque-inconnus d'une hospitalité incroyable, mais qui me sont étrangers quand je suis une étrangère dans un monde qui n'est pas le mien, dans un monde de fiction où les exploits les plus extraordinaires de là où je viens sont le pain quotidien d'une partie conséquente de la population.

Comment est-ce possible que je sois ici ? Puis-je rentrer chez moi ? Suis-je vraiment dans le monde sur lequel j'ai tant lu, à côtoyer des personnages que j'ai suivi chapitre par chapitre ? Si c'est le cas, c'est vertigineux : est-ce que tout les univers fictifs décrits dans les innombrables récits existent en vérité vraiment ?

Mais qu'est-ce qui est raconté dans ces romans ? Est-ce que l'auteur voit plus ou moins le monde qu'il écrit, voit les personnages, et couche par écrit ou par dessin la vie de ces personnages ? Ou voit-il des personnages et il invente ensuite une partie de leur histoire, la suite des morceaux de vie qu'il a entraperçu peut-être dans un rêve ou dans une rêverie ? Se pourrait-il que les auteurs voient des flashs d'univers qu'ils ne comprennent pas forcément, qu'ils n'entraperçoivent que des fragments, et que c'est la raison pour les éléments parfois importants que j'ai constaté dans ce monde, alors qu'ils sont absents du manga ? Comme par exemple le quartier craignos bien étendu de Konoha, à la limite duquel vit Naruto ?

Il est aussi possible, que ces mondes autres soient aussi déclinés en une infinité de réalités parallèles différentes les unes des autres, et que les auteurs n'en décrivent qu'une seule. Si ça se trouve, mon monde d'origine aussi était l'un d'innombrables mondes semblables marginalement, et que pour une autre série de monde, c'est un univers inventé par quelqu'un d'un incroyable talent ou encore un scribouillard à la prose bancale écrivain de navets trop cuits et par conséquent inévitablement fades.

Tout ça me fait un peu peur, pour être honnête. Si vraiment il existe autant de mondes que de nombres, et que nous tous vivons ou vivions dans l'ignorance, nous sommes encore plus insignifiant individuellement que quand nous croyons être dans l'unique réalité. Le moindre électron qui nous compose aurait plus d'importance que nous. Surtout que sur le plan de l'équilibre, la moindre particule élémentaire peut causer de grands déséquilibres par son absence ou sa présence, et créer des réactions en chaîne qui peuvent être infiniment destructrices ou infiniment créatrices, sans que nous, humains, n'y comprenions rien.

Je prend congé des Sarutobi, et je rentre vers l'appartement, plongée dans mes pensées. Il est possible que la disparition soudaine des atomes qui me composent ait causé la destruction de mon monde d'origine, et il est tout aussi possible que le monde où je suis désormais ait échangé ses particules avec l'autre pour conserver son équilibre, ou encore que j'ai été reconstituée à partir d'atomes de ce monde, et que j'ai laissée mes autres dans mon ancien monde, et qu'il n'y a ainsi pas de changement sensible de quantité d'énergie ni de matière dans l'un comme dans l'autre. On pourrait me rétorquer que de toute façon, la quantité de matière et d'énergie que je représente est négligeable à l'échelle de l'un comme de l'autre.

Peut-être que si un physicien d'un autre plan de réalité qui étudierait ces mondes comme systèmes, ce serait en effet négligeable, pour lui, mais peut-être que pour les systèmes, même une variation comme celle-ci est importante.

Je connais, pour autant que j'en sais, des éléments sur ce monde, et sur le futur de ce monde, et peut-être qu'à ce titre, je représente une sorte d'énergie potentielle, qui se transformerait en des événements qui divergeraient de l'histoire que je connais. Ça a déjà commencé, en vérité.

Mais je n'ai pas envie d'être ici, pas vraiment. J'aime bien Naruto, je me suis attachée à lui si facilement et si vite, mais si on me proposait de retourner chez moi, je répondrai oui sans un instant d'hésitation. Je ne me sens pas à ma place ici.

Est-ce que dans mon monde d'origine, ma disparition a été remarquée ? Est-ce que mon entourage, ma famille, mes amis m'ont cherchée, me cherchent ? Est-ce que je leur manque autant qu'ils me manquent ? Ou est-ce qu'ils ont à peine remarqué que je n'étais plus là ? Peut-être que pour eux, je suis toujours là. Peut-être que je me suis séparée en deux personnes exactement pareilles, une qui s'est retrouvée ici, et une autre qui est toujours là-bas, et qui vit ma vie, la sienne, dans l'ignorance qu'un double exact d'elle, qui diffère seulement par les expériences que j'ai vécu dans un monde et dans l'autre depuis la séparation, vit dans un monde soi-disant de fiction.

J'ai vraiment des angoisses étranges. Pourquoi est-ce que je réfléchis tant à ces questions métaphysiques qui me paniquent sans raison apparente alors que je n'aurai jamais les réponses qui leur correspondent, et que je n'en ai pas strictement besoin pour vivre ma vie ? Si je veux vivre une vie heureuse, je devrais probablement arrêter de tout comparer à mon ancienne vie, je devrais abandonner mes convictions sociales qui n'ont pas leur place ici, je devrais arrêter de me questionner inutilement sur des choses qui me passent bien au-dessus de la tête, je devrais me concentrer sur ma nouvelle réalité, sur les gens qui la peuplent et tenter de m'y faire une place.

Je devrais partir du principe que tout ce que je sais dessus a un intérêt, évidemment, mais qu'il est plus indicatif et approximatif qu'autre chose. Il est inutile que je tente d'agir en fonction de ce que je connais parce que ce n'est de toute façon plus d'actualité.

Je dois juste vivre.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Je suis là où Naruto m'a rencontré, en haut de ces longs escaliers qui permettent d'avoir une vue splendide sur la ville. La nuit tombe, et des lanternes et des lampadaires, les seconds dans les quartiers les plus riches, s'allument les uns après les autres. Devant moi, le ciel prend sa couleur bleu nuit parsemée de points brillants.

J'inspire profondément, et je me sens plus calme que jamais depuis mon réveil catastrophique dans une ruelle boueuse à quelque pas d'ici. Demain matin, je commencerai à travailler, je commencerai vraiment ma nouvelle vie ici.

* * *

Le titre vient des Doors.

A dans moins longtemps j'espère,

Pioupioute


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour, bonjour et bonne année !

Si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici, vous vous doutez que c'est une fanfiction, donc voilà. Merci de votre soutien, chers lecteurs, "followeurs" et autres favoriteurs, ainsi que bien sûre revieweurs.

Bonne lecture.

(Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec les fruits. Vraiment pas.)

* * *

Chapitre 8: it ain't no funny at all

Je viens de finir de préparer le repas -j'ai fait les courses ce matin, alors on a autre chose que du sodium et des produits chimiques, mélange plus communément connu sous le nom ramen instantanés- quand Naruto rentre enfin. Il passe la tête par la porte et dit :

-Ça sent bizarre.

-C'est le repas, je réponds.

Je me suis peut-être un peu lâchée sur les épices, mais j'adore le piment et j'ai besoin de me remonter le moral après mes réflexions sur le sens de la vie. Je ne suis pas sûre que quiconque sorte de bonne humeur de ce genre de questionnement.

Naruto s'est rapproché de la poêle.

-Mais c'est plein de légumes ! s'exclame-t-il, la voix pleine de l'horreur dépeinte sur son visage.

-Ça l'est, je réponds d'un ton distrait.

Secrètement, sa réaction me fait rire.

-C'est important que tu mange autre chose que des nouilles instantanées, je le sermonne.

-Mais les ramen sont infiniment meilleurs ! proteste-t-il.

-Pas de mais, je le coupe. Si tu ne manges pas de légumes ni de fruits, non seulement tu ne grandiras pas, mais en plus tes os seront déformés et tes muscles ne pourront pas se développer. Tu seras faible, tu pourras à peine marcher. Ton dos sera déformé, courbé parce que ta croissance aura été empêchée par le manque des substances contenues dans les fruits et les légumes. Tu ne pourras pas devenir un shinobi, d'ailleurs tu pourras à peine saisir tes baguettes parce que tes doigts ne t'obéiront p-

-Arrête ! s'écrie-t-il, horrifié et blanc comme un linge. Je mangerai des légumes tous les jours, c'est promis !

J'ai un sourire satisfait. J'ai beaucoup, beaucoup exagéré, mais c'est pour son bien.

-Mets la table, je te prie, je lui réponds.

Il s'exécute en grommelant. Je sers notre repas, constitué principalement de riz, de carottes et d'oignons, le tout généreusement arrosé de piment. Avant la première bouchée, le garçon retrousse le nez de dégoût, mais il mange quand même sans se plaindre.

-Ma bouche me brûle, indique-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

-C'est les épices que j'ai mis. Tu t'y habitueras, et puis j'en mettrai moins la prochaine fois, je lui réponds.

Il a l'air satisfait de mon explication et recommence à manger.

-C'est... mangeable, admet-il avec une beaucoup de réluctance.

Je dois me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire. C'est trop mignon.

-Comment s'est passée ta journée ? je demande avec un sourire encourageant.

-Comme une journée normale, il me répond.

-Tu as fais tes devoirs pour l'académie ? je m'enquiers.

-C'est ennuyeux ! gémit-il.

-C'est important, je réplique.

-Je n'y comprends rien, grommelle-t-il.

-Je peux t'aider, au moins pour certaines choses, je lui propose.

Il me regarde longuement d'un air pensif, puis sourit un peu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? je lui demande, étonnée.

-Rien, répond-t-il doucement. C'est juste que personne ne s'est jamais autant intéressé à mes devoirs. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est... réconfortant, en un sens, que toi tu y apportes autant d'importance.

Tant mieux. Ça veut dire que ce sera plus facile de lui faire faire ses devoirs, au moins au début.

-C'est que bien réussir te permettra de faire ce que tu veux plus tard. Ça te facilitera grandement la vie, j'affirme avec un sourire qu'il me rend en mille fois plus éclatant.

Vu qu'on a tout les deux finit nos bols, je les mets dans l'évier et je sors deux oranges. Je lui en donne une.

-Comme tu a l'air de bien aimer la couleur, je me suis dit que tu apprécierais, je lui explique.

-Comment est-ce que ça se mange ? demande-t-il.

-Tu n'en a jamais mangé ? je m'étonne.

Il secoue la tête. Je prends le fruit et je lui épluche, puis je lui tends les quartiers. Il en prend un comme si c'était un aliment très exotique d'aspect un peu étrange. Puis il a une expression de surprise.

-C'est bon en fait !

Je souris, pendant qu'il engloutis le reste de l'orange en un temps record.

-Tu en veux une autre ?

Il acquiesce, la bouche pleine. Je lui épluche l'autre puis je m'en prend une pour moi. Il mange sa seconde plus lentement, comme si il savourait.

-Il y a pas mal de fruits oranges, quand on y pense, je lance.

Il lève la tête de son quartier et me regarde avec surprise.

-Ah bon ?

Il ne connaît pas des masses de fruits, on dirait.

-Les clémentines et les mandarines sont de la même familles que les oranges, mais plus petites et avec des goûts différents. Les pamplemousses sont orange clair à l'extérieur mais rose à l'intérieur, et sont aussi des agrumes, comme les oranges. Les kakis n'ont rien à voir, ce sont des fruits charnus et fibreux, et très juteux. Les abricots ont une peau toute douce et un noyau en forme d'amande. Les nèfles sont très bons également. L'intérieur des papayes est orange, aussi. On peut aussi manger des kumkwats, mais je ne suis pas sûre d'y avoir déjà goûter.

-On les essayera tous ! s'exclame-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Si ça le fait manger plus de fruits, je ne vais pas m'y opposer, même si je ne suis pas sûr de tous les trouver facilement, par contre.

Après avoir remis la cuisine en ordre, nous nous asseyons à la table pour faire ses devoirs. De l'histoire, des leçons sur le chakra et d'autres qui ressemblent à de la biologie, et des maths. Je m'empare immédiatement de ses exercices sur cette dernière matière.

-On va commencer par ça, je déclare.

-Oh non ! C'est trop dur les maths, se plaint Naruto.

-Mais non, c'est facile en fait. En vrai, une fois que tu as compris, c'est si simple que s'en est ennuyeux.

-Mais il faut comprendre, bougonne le garçon.

-C'est simple, je lui assure.

Il s'avère qu'il sait à peine compter. Comment est-ce qu'il s'est retrouvé à faire des exercices que j'évaluerai à un bon niveau de CM1 alors qu'il n'est pas sûr que cent est plus grand que quatre-vingt-dix, je ne sais pas. Mais résultat, on reprend toutes les mathématiques depuis le début. Quand je décide qu'il est temps d'aller se coucher, il est loin d'avoir rattrapé son retard, mais il ne met plus des résultats au hasard. On n'a pas eu le temps de voir les autres sujets, mais ils sont moins urgents que les maths, d'une part, et bien que je dois pouvoir faire la biologie, le reste m'est plus ou moins totalement inconnu. Il va falloir que je fasse des recherches si je veux l'aider. Et puis, j'ai envie d'en apprendre plus sur le monde où je suis désormais. J'avoue, j'ai un faible pour l'histoire et la sociologie. Ça va être passionnant.

Le lendemain matin, c'est avec beaucoup de nervosité et une dose raisonnable d'anxiété que j'entre dans le bâtiment où je travaillerai désormais. Je suis conduite par une employée à l'air revêche à travers les couloirs ternes. Quel est le travail officiel de Danzo, d'ailleurs ? Je ne sais même pas. Ça m'étonnerait vraiment qu'il ait besoin de moi. Probablement, il a déjà une secrétaire. Alors pourquoi suis-je ici ? J'essaye de garder mon calme. Nous commençons à descendre des escaliers, alors que nous étions au rez-de-chaussée. Je suis à peu près sûr qu'il est prouvé que les gens travaillent moins bien sous terre. Mais bon, je ne suis pas la fondatrice d'une organisation rebelle ultra-violente, alors qui suis-je pour critiquer le choix des locaux de la dite organisation?

L'employée finit par entrer dans un sous-sol semblable en tout point aux couloirs dans lesquels nous sommes déjà passés. Se repérer ici doit être absolument horrible. Et l'endroit n'est pas particulièrement chaleureux. Murs blanc cassé, sol en linoléum gris taché dans le genre des couloirs d'établissement scolaires, néons blafards, portes métalliques. Nous croisons quelques personnes dans notre souterrain, et toutes avec une expression impassible semblable à celle de ma guide.

Je serai incapable de retrouver mon chemin, une fois que nous avons commencé à tourner dans les couloirs. Que sais-je, c'est peut-être pour rendre la vie difficile à leur prisonniers si ils essayent de s'échapper.

Mais quand même, qui, dans une position d'autorité similaire à celle de Danzo, met son bureau au fin fond d'un couloir tellement fade qu'il en devient dérangeant, et-

Putain, est-ce que c'était un cri ? C'était un cri, n'est-ce pas ? Ma guide n'a pas l'air de trouver cela étrange. Elle continue d'avancer, imperturbable. Ma gorge s'assèche subitement. Mais qu'est ce que je fous là ?

Je me force à respirer profondément. Il ne va rien m'arriver. Je ne vais pas me retrouver comme celui qui crie, et non je n'ai pas besoin d'imaginer ce qu'ils sont en train de lui faire. J'en parlerai à l'Hokage dès que je sors de ce putain de labyrinthe.

Je continue de suivre ma guide, et les cris de l'homme -est-ce un homme?- continuent de nous suivre comme un écho prémonitoire. Mais ça ne va pas m'arriver. Je suis un peu trop près de l'Hokage pour me faire disparaître sous son nez, non ? Je sais que je ne suis pas non plus si importante que ça, mais ça devrait suffire à assurer ma sécurité, non ?

Les cris s'arrêtent. Le silence qui suit me semble bien plus bruyant et lourd que ce qui le précédait. Et sérieusement, pourquoi, pourquoi le bureau de Danzo est situé après une zone dans laquelle on torture les gens ? C'est pas très subtil, niveau « je veux cacher mon organisation », quoique le truc où il suffit de descendre des escaliers pour trouver les bureau de la dite organisation est pas mal dans le genre, maintenant que j'y pense.

J'ai l'impression que l'eau qui a déserté ma gorge s'est regroupée dans mes mains. C'est assez désagréable.

Je regarde autour de moi, mais je ne vois que des rangées de portes semblables les unes aux autres, entrecoupées de murs blancs. Pour ce que j'en sais, je suis prise dans un genjutsu dans lequel je marche à l'infini le long du même couloir. La couleur est unie, presque hypnotique par son égale répartition sur des pans entiers. Le sol est également perturbant. Il n'y a pas de délimitations ou de défaut dans la pose. Juste des dalles de lino, côte à côte, du même gris, avec le même motif qui donne l'impression qu'elles étaient sales avant même d'être en vente, avec la même couleur. De temps en temps, une porte, toujours la même, avec la poignée de porte standard, aucun signe distinctif, toutes semblables comme si elles étaient toutes le reflet parfait d'une même porte, encore et encore.

C'est oppressant. C'est vide. Il n'y a plus de bruits depuis l'arrêt des cris, seulement le bruit de mes pas -car tout les autres sont silencieux comme s'ils ne touchaient pas le sol- et les néons qui grésillent au-dessus de ma tête à intervalles réguliers comme autant de clones de mouche créés à la chaîne pour grésiller.

Ma guide s'arrête devant une porte que rien ne différencie des autres. Par l'embrasure quand elle l'ouvre, je constate que cette pièce n'a rien d'un bureau, et tout d'une salle d'interrogation. OK, je me suis fait salement avoir, ce n'est pas OK, pas OK du tout. La femme entre dans la pièce comme si elle s'attendait à ce que je la suive. Haha. Non, pas volontairement du moins. Alors qu'elle se retourne vers moi, je fais quelque chose que je n'ai jamais fait de ma vie : je la frappe.

Je suis en train de paniquer abominablement, putain ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez, que je vais me laisser faire sagement ? Je tiens à ma vie, et je n'ai pas spécialement l'impression que je la tiendrais longtemps entre mes mains si je reste. Alors autant tenter le tout pour le tout.

La femme esquive facilement et je passe au-delà d'elle. Avant que j'ai eu la moindre chance de me retourner, je suis violemment plaquée contre la table. Mes lunettes sont douloureusement écrasées contre ma joue, qui me brûle, et j'ai un goût de fer dans la bouche.

Ça c'est fait. Au moins j'aurais essayé. La main sur ma nuque me tire brusquement en arrière et me fait chanceler jusqu'à ce que mon dos heurte quelque chose de fin. Je m'aperçois que c'est une chaise quand elle me force à m'asseoir dessus. Elle me lâche le cou, mais me maintient d'une main sur l'épaule, pendant que de l'autre, elle accroche mes chevilles aux pieds de la chaise. Je suis trop sonnée pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Quand elle attrape mes poignets, je tente de résister, mais c'est comme si je ne faisais rien, et bientôt mes bras sont tordus douloureusement dans mon dos, tandis que mes poignets sont meurtris par la ficelle qu'elle utilise, qui me rentre dans la chair et me cisaille la peau.

La pièce est aussi grise et impersonnelle que le couloir. Après avoir fini de m'attacher les mains, elle se poste à côté de la porte, droite comme si un manche à balais avait remplacé sa colonne vertébrale, le regard fixé sur le mur face à elle. De mon côté, j'essaye de calmer ma tête qui tourne, tout en lui jetant des regards noirs.

-Pas d'explication sur ce qui se passe ? je lui demande avec autant d'insolence que possible.

Elle ne me répond pas, ne me regarde même pas. On dirait une statue, c'est très flippant. J'évalue la distance qui nous sépare. Trop loin pour lui cracher dessus le sang qui est dans ma bouche. Dommage, ça aurait sûrement été satisfaisant, au moins de façon passagère.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? La semaine des quatre jeudis ? je fais hargneusement.

C'est étrange. Je n'aurais jamais cru que je serai aussi... agressive dans une situation pareille. J'ai toujours cru que mon instinct de survie m'empêcherait de dire des conneries, surtout que même en temps normal je ne cherche que rarement la confrontation. Non, vous ne me ferez pas dire le mot lâche à mon propos. Laissez-moi avoir des illusions sur moi-même. D'un autre côté, je me reconnais de moins en moins ces derniers temps.

Je repose mon regard sur la femme. Elle me donne l'impression d'être une partie du bâtiment tellement elle semble être une coquille vide et froide. Tout chez elle est le plus courant, elle est banale jusqu'à en être fascinante, et un peu effrayante. Elle est brune, de la couleur la plus ordinaire qu'il soit, elle a les yeux bruns également, son teint de peau est celui le plus courant ici, elle n'a aucun trait particulier, pas de grains de beauté sur le visage, ses cheveux sont mi-longs, elle porte des vêtements courants d'un bleu tout à fait commun. C'en est glaçant tant elle pourrait être n'importe qui. Je me demande si elle a été recrutée pour cette raison. Après tout, qui repense à une personne aussi ordinaire ? Qui prête attention à une autre cliente dans une librairie, si elle est comme cela, ou à cette personne en train de marcher dans la rue sans se presser, un sac de course à la main. Je suppose qu'elle doit être très efficace pour surveiller les gens.

Je bouge légèrement mes poignets, malgré la cordelette qui cisaille la peau tendre, mais il semble qu'elle mérite son titre de kunoichi au moins pour le fait qu'elle ne laisse pas une civile s'échapper.

-Une petite explication, madame, s'il vous plaît, rien qu'un petite phrase pour quelqu'un qui ne comprend rien. J'ai pas de source d'information, je ne peux me fier qu'à ce que je vois, allez madame, soyez sympa, rien qu'une petite phrase de renseignement.

Je parle comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes. Au début, elle reste impassible. Mais au bout d'un moment, son regard saute brutalement sur moi avant de revenir tout aussi soudainement se fixer sur le mur. Tiens, tiens, on a des réactions ? Ce n'est pas contraire au manuel du bon larbin-statue, ça ? J'intensifie mes efforts.

-Tais-toi.

Je lui souris de toute mes dents. À voir, ça doit être soit ridicule, soit flippant, soit les deux. Je ne suis pas exactement d'humeur à sourire, et je crois qu'un peu de sang a coloré mes dents.

-Allez, pas besoin d'être revêche comme ça, juste un p'tit bout d'information, ça f'ra d'mal à personne, ç'va même m'aider, allez quoi, soit sympa.

-Tais-toi. Danzo-sama va bientôt arriver.

Je perds brutalement mon sourire. J'avais réussi à éviter de penser à ça, toute à mes efforts de tirer une réaction de l'automate.

-Et que me veut-il, Danzo-sama ?

-Tais-toi, me répond-t-elle seulement.

Je garde le silence. Je ne suis plus d'humeur à l'asticoter. Je me contente de fixer le sol jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre. La robote salue le nouveau venu avec toute le souplesse d'un outil ménager bien connu. Danzo entre, pose une bouteille d'encre sur la table, un gros pinceau dans l'autre main, et se tourne vers moi.

-Ouvre la bouche et soulève ta langue, m'ordonne-t-il.

-Pardon ?! je m'indigne. Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?!

Il fait signe à l'automate.

-Maintiens sa bouche ouverte. J'ai d'autre choses plus importantes à faire.

La femme s'avance vers moi, et après deux secondes de pure obstination stupide je cède et j'ouvre la bouche, pour ne pas qu'elle me casse la mâchoire. D'une main elle s'assure que je la maintiens ouverte, et de l'autre elle se saisit de ma langue -sensation suprêmement horrible. Mon cou est tordu de manière inconfortable, mon menton dirigé vers le plafond. Je sens quelque chose de froid glisser sur le dessous de ma langue. Je réalise que c'est le pinceau plein d'encre. Dans un éclair de panique, je me rends compte que Danzo est probablement en train d'apposer sur moi son fameux sceau de silence. Et moi je ne peux rien faire. Je ne peux même pas me débattre. Je me sens impuissante au point de me mettre à pleurer. Je ressens des picotements inconfortables sur tout le visage, et particulièrement au niveau de ma bouche. C'est franchement désagréable, et je ne peux rien faire pour que ça s'arrête. Je ne contrôle rien, je ne peux rien faire maintenant. Il exerce une domination totale sur moi. Même plus tard, quand je serai sortie de cette salle, je ne pourrai rien faire, rien dire. Ma vie ne m'appartient plus. J'ai les yeux écarquillés, je fixe le plafond sans le voir.

Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas faire partie de la Racine, je ne veux pas, je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille, je veux juste vivre ma vie du mieux possible, je ne veux pas, je vais juste me faire tuer, je ne suis pas faite pour cette vie, je ne veux pas, lâchez-moi, lâchez-moi, je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas, enlevez ce pinceau de ma bouche, laissez-moi partir, lâchez-moi, s'il vous plaît lâchez-moi-

Danzo se redresse et la femme me lâche, tandis que mes larmes continuent de couler le long de mes joues. Danzo ferme la bouteille d'encre, puis sort de la pièce. L'automate de tout à l'heure s'agenouille devant moi et détache mes chevilles. Sa main se couvre d'un halo vert semblable à ceux des médecins à l'hôpital, et les marques laissées par les cordes s'effacent un peu. Elle me contourne et détache mes poignets, avant d'appliquer le même traitement à mes poignets et à ma joue. Je fixe le mur en face de moi sans vraiment le voir, je nage en plein déni de ce qu'il s'est passé, je refuse de reconnaître que c'est la réalité.

-Tu peux m'appeler Hanako, me dit la femme. Je serai responsable de ton entraînement. Soit fière, tu pourras être utile à Danzo-sama.

-Laissez-moi partir, je lui réponds. Laissez-moi vivre ma vie. Je n'ai aucune envie d'être impliquée dans vos machinations.

-Suis-moi, répond-t-elle.

Elle sort de la salle. Je la suis sans un mot.

* * *

it ain't no funny at all est une chanson de bastard.

A une prochaine fois,

Pioupioute


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour

Ce chapitre est excessivement court, mais il est relativement important. Un(e) reviewer devrait trouver la réponse à une de ses question. A ce propos, je m'excuse de ne pas répondre à ceux qui possèdent un compte ffnet, j'évite parce que je n'ai d'une part pas le temps (PACES, quand tu nous tiens), et d'autre part parce que je serais capable d'oublier les 3/4 du temps de toute façon. Mais je les lis toutes (et je les relis, et re-relis, etc...)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 9:One simple idea

Hanako m'apprend que je passerai les premiers jours à me familiariser avec les locaux et avec la ville. D'après ce que j'ai compris, je vais servir de messager. Elle ne daigne pas me renseigner sur ce que je vais faire après. Quand je lui pose la question, elle me répond que je saurai en temps utile. Cette femme est fiable comme source d'information, et elle leurs apporte tant de détails que c'en est incroyable.

Après m'avoir montré rapidement les points les plus importants des locaux (les emplacements des différents service, un impressionnant complexe d'entraînement souterrain qui ne m'enthousiasme pas, le réfectoire et les archives, principalement) elle me mène dans une pièce qui ressemble beaucoup trop à l'autre, selon moi. Nous nous asseyons face à face.

-Ce genre de salle peuvent être utilisés par tout ceux qui en ont besoin, m'annonce-t-elle. Je vais maintenant t'expliquer les règles que tu as désormais l'obligation de suivre. Premièrement, tu dois obéir aux ordres de tes supérieurs hiérarchiques, ce qui pour l'instant comprend tout les membres de notre organisation; c'est très important. oh, avant que j'oublie, dans deux semaines, tu seras assez remise pour commencer ton entraînement physique.

Je pâlis. Elle doit le remarquer, puisqu'elle dit :

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'est pas destinée à être une agente de terrain. Tu es trop vieille pour pouvoir devenir une vraie kunoichi, de toute façon. En revanche, il est exigé de tout le personnel aux ordres de Danzo-sama d'avoir un minimum de compétences en combat.

Je suis tellement, mais alors tellement, rassurée...

-Que vais-je faire alors ? je m'enquière.

-Tu l'apprendras en temps utile. Au fait, il t'est vivement conseillé de prendre ton déjeuner au réfectoire; c'est gratuit, et on t'y servira de la nourriture saine. Revenons à notre sujet. Les règles les plus capitales sont les suivantes:tu as interdiction d'amener qui que ce soit ici. De toute façon, même si tu essayais, les autres t'en empêcherait. Ce serait inutile de ta part, et tu regretterais juste ton geste, car je peux t'assurer que les punitions en cas d'infractions sont calibrées pour que tu ne refasse jamais la même erreur.

Est-ce qu'elle parle d'expérience ?

-De la même façon, il t'est interdit de te comporter de quelques manières qui puissent indiquer à un tiers que tu as été recrutée.

Elle n'a pas mentionné une éventuelle communication écrite. Elle soupire.

-Je sais à quoi tu penses.

Je ne pense pas, non. Mais j'ai dû laisser échapper un indice ou un autre puisqu'elle devine avec justesse :

-N'essaye même pas d'écrire une lettre à quelqu'un. C'est inutile. Le sceau sous ta langue ne t'empêche pas seulement de parler, il te prive de la possibilité même de révéler quoi que ce soit à propos de notre organisation de quelque manière que ce soit à quiconque ne porte pas un sceau similaire au nôtre.

Ce n'est tout simplement pas possible. Il n'y a rien qui puisse faire ça. Quel est le mécanisme d'action ? Déjà que je ne peux comprendre qu'un tracé à l'encre puisse stopper de façon aussi sélective la parole, je n'arrive juste pas à saisir qu'il puisse également arrêter son porteur d'écrire les informations.

-Tu es intelligente, n'est-ce pas ? Ceux qui sont recrutés comme toi ne pensent pas à cet échappatoire aussi vite, en général.

Je triche un peu, non ? C'est plutôt récurrent, dans les fanfictions, la solution miracle de la lettre. J'aurais du prévoir que ce ne serai pas aussi simple. Si j'y ai pensé, si des centaines d'auteurs et d'auteures de fanfiction également, d'autres ont dû y penser avant. Je ne suis pas plus intelligente que les autres. Et Danzo ne laisse rien au hasard.

-Et la peinture ? je demande dans le pur but de poser la question.

-La peinture ?! Hanako s'étonne. Je... je suppose que ce n'est pas possible non plus.

-Le sceau ne peut pas être trop restrictif, je raisonne à haute voix. Sinon les porteurs ne pourraient juste pas passer inaperçus, surtout les premiers jours.

-N'essaye pas, m'intime-t-elle, presque suppliante. La colère de Danzo-sama est terrible. Tu ne peux pas gagner contre lui. Il est plus fort, plus puissant, plus expérimenté, mieux connecté et probablement plus intelligent que toi. Même si tu réussis à trouver un moyen de contourner le sceau, cela ne t'apportera que ruine et désespoir. Ils le croiront lui plutôt que toi. S'il te plaît, je n'ai pas envie de voir quelqu'un d'autre subir _ça._

Je la fixe, surprise. Il semble qu'elle ne soit pas aussi morte sentimentalement que je ne l'avais estimé.

-Je...

Ne sais pas quoi dire.

-Tu peux être heureuse, en servant Danzo-sama, insiste-t-elle. Surtout quelqu'un comme toi. Il te fournit un emploi sûr, et une protection pour toi et ta famille. Si tu ne fais pas trop attention, tu ne t'apercevras même pas du quotidien des shinobi. Promets-moi de ne pas essayer de parler de notre organisation à qui que ce soit.

Si j'étais honnête, ou si j'étais une héroïne de roman, je lui répondrai que je ne peux pas faire cette promesse. Mais mentir aux gens dans ce genre de situations ne m'a jamais empêché de dormir la nuit. Oui, je ressens un peu de culpabilité, mais ça ne va pas plus loin. De toute façon, elle m'est étrangère, je ne me sens pas obligée d'être franche avec cette femme qui est très, très loin d'être une même aimable à mes yeux. C'est pour ces raisons que je la regarde droit dans les yeux quand je lui dis :

-Je te le promets.

* * *

One simple idea est une partie de la bande-son originale de Inception, dont la musique est de Hans Zimmer.

A bientôt,

Pioupioute


End file.
